Embracing Tomorrow
by Simply Hopeless
Summary: [ON HOLD] Sequel to . You'd think with Naraku, Kikyou and the Shikon Jewel gone then things would be normal. But that's far from the truth as old allies become new enemies and other strange stuff happen.
1. Just Me, Myself, and I

Hello Simply Hopeless here and this is my first sequel. Please don't read this story if you haven't read 'Forget Me Not.' You might not understand who Terry is if you do. Oh your still here are you, that means you either read the first story or don't care what I told you just earlier. Oh well I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Embracing Tomorrow  
  
Chapter One: Just Me, Myself, and I  
  
'It's funny how life can turn out. You'd think just by looking at me that I'm just a young cat youkai but that's not all of the truth. I was born a human and I will die a human but in between I'm a youkai. I didn't choose to be a youkai, I didn't wish for my mother to die, it just happened,' thought Terry to herself.  
  
She stood right in the middle of the place that she had lived in for five years. The house and its furniture were burnt, broken or turned to ash; there was no more home, no more mother. Terry began to shed tears she had thought had run out.  
  
"I should have died with her... or tried to save her," she said to herself and almost let out a sob except that it was choked back in all her misery. She could see a hand sticking from a pile of rubble and Terry quickly went to it.  
  
She bent over a little and frantically tugged at the half burnt wood, tears blurring her sight. She barely managed to push a half broken piece of a roof beam from her mother's body.  
  
When she had finished she collapsed next to the burnt corpse that used to be her mother. "They should have never done this mother," said Terry her lavender ears drooping and her cat tail barely even moved.  
  
She brushed gentle fingers across the burnt woman's face that was barely even recognizable anymore. She could feel the events of the day pulling at her tired limbs and she curled up against her mother. She moved one of her mother's arms so that it was flung around her small shoulders in a half hug.  
  
Terry rested her wet cheek against her mother's chest and lay there thinking about what she should do tomorrow. But her mind was foggy with tiredness and it wasn't long before the ten-year-old cat youkai begun to fall asleep, an occasional tear falling down her cheek. Not even the scary sounds from the forest surrounding her would make her move from that spot. This would probably be the last time she would ever see this place again and have her mother's arm wrapped around her.  
  
DREAM  
  
Terry stood there looking at the familiar surroundings. "The house wasn't burnt down. It was only a dream," she said and sighed in relief. She rushed quickly into the house to hug her mother.  
  
"It was only a dream mother, the house burning and..." said Terry but stopped short as she saw who was in the room. There was her own self sitting in the chair swinging her legs back and forth and pouting at her mother over her shoulder.  
  
"This can't be," said Terry in disbelief but the others didn't hear. Terry could hear their conversation and she knew that this was the conversation they had an hour before the accident.  
  
Terry waved her hands at the dream Terry to warn her of what was coming but she couldn't get through to her. "Why can't the village except me for me, I'm a likable person and I want to meet people my own age," said the dream Terry and pouted.  
  
"It's been a year since the accident and you know how the village is sore about you coming at this time," said the old woman. "I know it was my fault for showing that girl in her brother how I became a youkai but I did warn them not to do it. You have to be pure of heart to go in there and come back out alive. They were the ones who took the risk," said the dream Terry and got up.  
  
"Where are you going?" said Terry's mother. "Out," was all the dream Terry said and left the real Terry and the dream mother in the room. 'It won't be long now,' thought Terry anxiously and turned to tug at her mother's kimono sleeve but her hands past through it like it was mist.  
  
Terry hadn't gone very far. She was at the bottom of the hill picking up herbs that her mother would like. Some would help her mother with her eyesight and others would probably used to help the villagers.  
  
Her ears twitched as she heard something whizzing towards her. She looked to see that a rock landed not to far from her. Terry looked up to see the faces of mad villagers. 'What is going on?' she thought to herself but then her eyes mirrored the flames from the torches.  
  
'No,' she thought to herself in horror and dropped her bunch of herbs so she could run up the hill. Terry could already hear them running after her but she had to ignore that as she ran to warn her mother.  
  
The real Terry turned as she saw the dream Terry throw open the door and close it quickly, her face full of horror and fear. "Mommy what are we going to do," she said frantically, her blue-gray eyes mirrored the torches of the villagers.  
  
Terry's mother looked out the window to see what had Terry all in a frenzy but when she looked out the window her face was full of determination though her eyes mirrored Terry's fears.  
  
"Run child, run!" said the old woman urgently. "But what about you mommy? I can't leave you here to face the villagers. No, I'll stay with you," said Terry firmly. "I love you Terry and I love that you care what happens to me but I care what happens to you. I'm old and have lived my life while you are just beginning yours. Please, I'm begging you to go and let me hold them off," said the old woman pleadingly.  
  
"Mo..." said Terry before she was cut off by the old woman. "Please," the old woman said urgently before she pushed her adopted daughter to the back door. Terry looked over her shoulder, tears in her eyes.  
  
"I love you mommy and I'll never forget you," said Terry. "I love you to sweets now go!" said the old woman. Terry quickly ran out the door not wishing to see what would happen.  
  
The real Terry was torn up as she saw her mother face the villagers. She did not relent when they demanded where I was, she did not flinch when they started to light the wooden hut.  
  
Terry wanted to stay with her mother in her final hours but not even in her dreams was she allowed to stay. She was quickly transported to the hill that the dream Terry had run to.  
  
The dream Terry wailed with pain and sorrow as she saw her home burn down with her mother in it. The dream Terry wanted to escape living nightmare she was forced to witness and the real Terry wanted to wake up, hating the fact that she had to experience that pain over again.  
  
OUTSIDE THE DREAM  
  
Terry tossed and turned and let a helpless cry as she tried to fight the dream. Sweat beaded her brow and she shot up flinging her mother's arm from her. Her eyes flew open all of a sudden and they were wide and full of fear.  
  
Her breath came quickly and snaked out her lips to hang visibly in the cold predawn air. She stumbled to her feet quickly and tried to calm her beating heart. "Must stay calm," she told herself and forced herself to take one deep breath after another though her lungs burned for her effort.  
  
She knew with certainty that she could not stay in that place any longer but her blue-gray eyes looked guiltily to her mother. 'I can't just leave her there and it is my fault that she is dead,' she thought to herself and walked slowly back to her mother.  
  
A FEW MINUTES LATER  
  
Terry was bent over a small hole she had created and was digging with her hands into the moist earth. She blest the rain that had fallen the day before yesterday and when she was tired of digging she rested.  
  
A broken piece of wood was lying beside her and she used it to dig for a while. After about a half a hour later she surveyed the crude hole she made that was only three feet deep and barely big enough to fit the body.  
  
She walked to her mother, the muscles in her arms already screaming at for all they had to do but she still had to bury her mother. She half dragged, half pulled her mother to the three-foot hole and gently placed her in.  
  
She bit her lip to stop the tears that threatened to spill again. She should have done a proper burial by having her cremated but she couldn't bring herself to light the already burnt body. "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust," said Terry softly as she sprinkled the last bit of dirt on her mother's grave. She tried not to remember the burnt women in the ground but the kind old woman who had become her mother.  
  
With flowers laid on her grave and a half burnt plank for a headstone Terry turned to leave. She didn't bother turning back, why should she; all that was behind her was already etched in her mind forever and all eternity.  
  
Terry had carved her mother's real name on the board with a clawed finger and below it even though she didn't know when Maro was born she wrote her date of death and these parting words.  
  
"Here lies a woman who did not deserve the fate that was given her. A woman who has been the joy and now sadly the sorrow in my life. Here lies 'mother.' May she find true happiness in her other life." ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
As soon as Terry couldn't walk anymore she quickly changed into her cat form and climbed up a tree to sleep.  
  
When Terry woke up she did not bother trying to go back to her destroyed home. 'Seeing it in daylight will be even harder to bare then seeing it at night,' she thought and walked along in no particular direction except away from the village.  
  
After a few hours of walking she stopped to look were her feet had taken her and her heart beat frantically against her rib cage. She knew that she was going towards her old village even though she did not now what the point was.  
  
'Might as well see my first family,' thought Terry wryly before she continued walking to her village. It took her two more days before she actually made it there and three days just sitting there doing nothing but watching the village from her tree.  
  
She dared not go there fearing but hoping to see her family, the ones who cast her out. Curiosity getting the better of her though made her quickly decide to transform into a house cat and moved stealthy down to the village.  
  
She stayed in the shadows as much as possible and relied on her faded memories to guide herself to her old house, if they were still there. And they were, sitting as happily as they could be. She wanted to howl out in anger for them daring to be so happy after what they did to their own flesh and blood.  
  
She looked at them sulking from the safety of the shadow. Then a girl walked out and crooned at her as if she was a frightened cat. "Here kitty, kitty I won't hurt you," said the little girl and without even batting an eye she picked Terry up.  
  
Terry made a small meow of protest at how the girl had picked her up with her arms under her armpits leaving the rest of the cat's weight to dangle, her tail brushing the ground. Any normal cat would have not just made small protests but would let their claws back them up but Terry simply tolerated it, for now at least.  
  
When they came to the set of hut's that was Terry's family's she cried to her father, "Look at the new kitty cat I've got." Terry's eyes, which were full of disinterest, flickered momentarily at the man and in that moment she began to hiss.  
  
"Drop that cat now Sada!" said her father as soon as he laid eyes on it. Terry fell unceremoniously down but made sure she landed on her feet before she quickly transformed back into her human form.  
  
"What's wrong father," said Terry her blue-gray eyes cold as ice, "Don't you miss your daughter!" "You are not my daughter, she died a long time ago," said the man quickly. "That's what you would like wouldn't you," said Terry smirking though she did not feel like laughing.  
  
A woman ran out of the hut to see what the trouble was but as soon as she set eyes on the cat youkai she breathed, "Aiko." "That used to be my name once upon a time but I abandoned that name like you obviously abandoned me. Aiko means 'Little Loved One,' and frankly it seemed you really never loved me," said Terry with icy calmness hoping to hurt her mother with her words and her feline smile widen when she saw that she had succeeded.  
  
"It wasn't want you think," said her mother quickly as she cut off any protests her husband was about to make. "Oh yes, I see. You had simply forgot to get your five year old when you asked her to pick a flower for you. Just how you simply forgot that you had a daughter before you had this replacement. That's what she is isn't she," came Terry's voice at one point sarcastic the next moment demanding and full of hidden rage.  
  
"Please forgive your mother," was all the woman could say, tears slowing falling down her face. "What's to forgive, my real mother, the one who raised me for the past five years is dead," said Terry, her eyes shining with tears that she stubbornly would not let fall, "There was no need to forgive her but you why should you care what I say if you don't care if I live or die."  
  
With that Terry couldn't bear to stand being there any longer and began to walk stoutly out of the village daring anyone who look at her to attack her. "Mother don't cry," said a boy as he came running from the other side of the village to comfort the crying woman. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Terry's feet were sitting in the cool water from the stream and she sighed to herself. "I don't want to go back there, they don't won't me there and I can't seem to tolerate them," said Terry as she looked at her reflection in the water. "I guess it's just me, myself and I for now and forever," said Terry and smiled ruefully at her reflection.  
  
"What's a cat like you doing all by her lonesome," came a leering voice from behind her. She turned to set eyes on a tall youkai with blood red hair and piercing coal black eyes. He would look handsome and friendly if it wasn't for the fact that he wore a menacing smile that made her hair stand on end.  
  
"Wha... what do you want," said Terry trying to control the trembling in her voice. "I just want to be your friend," said the tall youkai as he took a step towards Terry. Terry let out a warning hiss but he only laughed before he took another step forward.  
  
"I don't think you really want to be alone in the world do you," said the tall youkai and just when he was about to reach out to touch her she leapt back and fell into the stream by accident.  
  
"I didn't know that the kitty cat wanted to take a bath. I thought you guys hated water?" crooned the tall youkai. Terry's brushed her sopping lavender hair from her face, her teeth clenched. "We do," said Terry, "We just learn to tolerate it." She quickly got out of the water and wrings the water from her hair.  
  
"Hey let me get help you dry off," said the tall youkai and the next minute Terry had only a little time to duck before the fireball flew at her. "Fire apparition, I should of known," hissed Terry favoring getting wet over being burned alive.  
  
"It's all fun and games," said the fire apparition a red flame flickering on the palm of his hands. "Yeah to a twisted baka like you," Terry said looking cautiously at him, she knew that she would not be able to take on the grown fire apparition, she knew it but all of sudden she didn't care. 'What do I have to live for,' she thought.  
  
She leapt at him, her claws extended in slashed down to leave five bloody claw marks on the handsome youkai's face. "Just because these injuries will heal doesn't mean I don't want to kill you right now," said the tall youkai laughing bitterly before his flame grew bigger and he threw it at her.  
  
Terry cart wheeled to dodge that one and tried to find where she could attack him. She had little to no experience and she was only fueled by the anger she felt at the cards fate dealt her. She was going to lose; she knew this for a fact. She also discovered that she really didn't want to throw her life away.  
  
She almost watched in fascination as the fire apparition punched her in the stomach making her double over in pain. She quickly got up trying to block the pain from her mind but succeeding barely.  
  
With one arm clutched to her stomach she looked into his eyes, hers were starting to glow and seemed to stop him from making a further attack. Terry smiled seeing that she finally had the upper hand but due to her pain and also her lack of training in her strange powers the effects did not last long.  
  
"You tried to take over my mind did you," said the tall youkai the scratches from his face already starting healng slowly. Terry trembled not knowing what to do, she could die right now and no one would care, no one hear or pay attention to her cry of help. 'Why should they,' she thought bitterly, 'Mother's death was my fault, the reason I became a youkai was my fault. It was all her fault.'  
  
"Don't cry kitty I have a better use for you," said the tall youkai, "I will get you properly trained then I will harness your talent for controlling other people's minds." 'Death was much better,' thought Terry wryly but she could not stop him from grabbing her shoulder ruthlessly.  
  
Terry let out a cry of pain but was quickly silenced by a slap to her face. "Did I tell you to cry," said the tall youkai amused at his new possession. Terry's tears squeezed from her closed eyes and she bemoaned the future she would be forced to lead when she was suddenly dropped.  
  
Terry's eyes flew open and she looked to see what happened. An arrow stuck out from the tall youkai's back and Terry looked with frightened eyes to see who had shot it, fearing that his next target would be her.  
  
"I'm not hear to hurt you Aiko," said a young man and walked cautiously to the frightened cat youkai. "Yo," she breathed as she saw one of her older brothers, not the one who comforted their mother but the other one.  
  
"I'm glad you remembered me," said Yo smiling at his little sister. Terry bowed her head not wanting to look into his face. He was her favorite brother and he was with them.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
A three-year-old girl who looked just like Terry was sitting in the lap of what appeared to be her mother. This was before she involuntarily became a cat youkia with cat ears and tail. She was human then; her family still loved her then.  
  
Terry had black wavy hair and brown eyes. She giggled in delight as her older brother Yo tickled her tummy.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
'Those were happy days how quickly they ran from me,' thought Terry and slowly got up so she could walk away into the forest. "Aiko where are you going?" said Yo, his kind face looking at her retreating back.  
  
"What need of you of a youkai sister," said Terry bitterly, her lavender cat ears drooping, her tail limp and tears falling silently down her face. "We didn't mean to..." said Yo but was cut off by Terry's soft voice.  
  
"Why didn't you come to get me then? Why did you leave me?" said Terry turning, her blue gray eyes begging for an answer that would never come. Terry turned back so she could continue to walk into the forest and Yo sighed in defeat.  
  
"My name is not Aiko anymore, its Terry," her voice drifted through the forest to tell him. "Take care... little sister," said Yo to himself since Terry was long gone. Then he turned slowly back to his home.  
  
Terry's lavender cat ears twitched as she caught the far off words. "I will big brother," she said and walked wherever she was compelled to go. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 'Strange Dreams,' is the next chapter if you review me. I know that I haven't really talked about Kagome much if at all in this first chapter but in the next chapter Kagome is faced with strange dreams of Terry but she doesn't know who Terry is and why she would be in her dreams. Maybe it had to do with the flowers that were sent to her with that note, 'Forget Me Not,' but Terry wasn't the one who sent it. Well I hope you like it and remember to review. 


	2. Strange Dreams

Hello Simply Hopeless here and I thank you for reviewing my story. So I guess you like the sequel so far. Well anyway I don't own Inuyasha but I do own FMN and ET so enjoy and remember to review.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Embracing Tomorrow  
  
Chapter Two: Strange Dreams  
  
Kagome watched as a four-year-old Terry was giggling in joy as she chased a butterfly. "Why do you show me these images?" said Kagome but there was no use talking to the small girl, which she already knew in all the other dreams, couldn't see or hear her.  
  
Terry had the black wavy hair and big brown eyes of a human. She moved on short little legs as she tried to catch the pretty butterfly with short cherubic arms. It always ended there and never showed her what happened in the middle before it should the ending of the memory.  
  
Terry sat there crying and shivering from the water that soaked her. She ignored the butterfly that alighted on her leg as she peered at her image. Her hair was no longer black but lavender and her scared brown eyes were blue-gray.  
  
Kagome could feel the confusion and fright that the little girl felt and wanted to go over there to comfort her. But when Kagome took a step forward the small girl vanished in mist.  
  
Kagome looked with confusion around her. She could never get the hang of this as she stared in the inky darkness that surrounded her. "My name is not Aiko anymore, its Terry," came Terry's voice as Kagome quickly brushed her fingers against a bit of fog.  
  
Kagome tried to remember that name but it was hopeless because she knew she would soon forget it like always. Kagome delved her hand deeper into the fog and was soon taken into a memory from long ago.  
  
She was on a hill standing with the ten-year-old cat youkai. She tried to get her attention but it was no use. Nothing could make her stir from that one spot. The cat youkai looked with horror and awe at the sight capturing her full attention.  
  
Kagome, seeing it was no use, looked down also only to want to turn her head. But she couldn't help but look. She could hear the helpless sobs and whimpers that came from the ten-year-old's throat while she watched the house burning and all of a sudden Kagome was inside the house.  
  
Hungry orange flames were licking eagerly at the wood and there inside the house trying her best not to get burned was an old woman. She had a slight gash on her head and blood slowly dribbled from it, branching on to form two thin crimson trails. The heat that should have felt unbearably hot was slightly warm for Kagome.  
  
Kagome knelt by the old woman to comfort her, feeling the strong importance the woman was to the little girl. The old woman looked up all of a sudden and seemed to look right into Kagome's eyes. "Protect her please," she said her voice rasping and her eyes mirroring the flames."  
  
Sweat beaded her brow and burnt her eyes when they fell into them. The old woman, already finding it difficult to breath and all, could only think about that girl. "Let me help you," pleaded Kagome though she didn't know how to help someone who may or may not be real.  
  
"You are a good child and that's why you must protect my Terry," said the old woman. Kagome dumbly nodded her head though she didn't know what she was agreeing to. The old woman took the nodding of Kagome's head as an agreement and gently brushed her hand against Kagome's cheek.  
  
Kagome worried at how she was able to feel the old woman's touch and was able to talk to her but wasn't able to do the same with the small cat youkai.  
  
Just before the fire consumed the old woman Kagome appeared again at the cat youkai's side. They both watched as the fire died down since it had nothing to consume. "Mother," was the only words the cat youkai managed to choke out before she began to run to run down the hill towards the dieing fire. "Oh," was all Kagome managed to see as the girl disappeared down the hill.  
  
END OF KAGOME'S DREAM (FIVE YEARS AFTER 'FORGET ME NOT')  
  
Kagome woke up with a start in the aching need to comfort someone but she never knew quite who. Every time she tried to grasp at what happened in her dream it would move farther away from her.  
  
"What is it Kagome?" mumbled Inuyasha half asleep. He managed to open one sleepy golden eye at Kagome who looked anxious about something. "You've had another of those dreams again," said Inuyasha as he sat up and wrapped his arms around Kagome.  
  
"It's like somebody is trying to tell me something but I don't know what. I can't grasp at the dream when I'm awake but when I'm asleep it's as if I never left it. Someone does not want to be forgotten Inuyasha. I relive their pain and suffering as if it is my own but I can find no way to comfort it," said Kagome.  
  
"Maybe because you are with child that you feel strangely," said Inuyasha yawning before resting his chin on her head. "No I've been having these dreams ever since someone gave me those flowers with the words 'Forget Me Not.' Do you believe that maybe the person who is asking for my help is the one who sent them?" said Kagome but she could already hear the soft rhythmic breathing of Inuyasha.  
  
He was asleep and she did not have the heart to wake him up. Maybe in the morning she thought as she felt her eyes grow heavy with sleep. She closed her eyes and was soon back into that dream world.  
  
"Who are you? I've never seen you before," said Kagome as she peered at the stranger in the cloak. The cloak person did not say anything just looked at Kagome through the safety of her hood.  
  
"I asked you a question," said Kagome and reached out to grab the cloaked person's hand but she was soon transported to another place. Kagome was sent into another old memory where she watched spellbound as the cat youkai flung herself at Inuyasha only so she could die.  
  
Kagome looked at the cat suspiciously wondering why anyone would be so willing to have themselves killed by someone when she saw the surprise then horror in Inuyasha's eyes.  
  
Everything was on mute and Kagome was never one for lip reading. She had to look at the faces of the people in the courtyard to piece together the story. She could see the relief fill the cat youkai's face before it was completely overridden by pain.  
  
The cat youkai tried her best to hide the pain from Inuyasha but it shone clearly in her eyes. Inuyasha looked half puzzled and half accusing at the cat youkai and Kagome guessed that the cat youkai was apologizing.  
  
It was a wonder that the cat youkai could walk to the small girl standing a little away from the group. The little girl was crying and the cat youkai tried her best to comfort the human.  
  
Just when Kagome was about to wake up, her heart heavy with what she just saw she heard the lullaby that the cat youkai was saying, "Hush little baby don't say a word..." and the little girl's response. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
LATE THAT MORNING  
  
Something small sitting on her stomach woke her. "Shippo don't do that," mumbled Kagome and opened a sleepy brown eye. "I'm not Shippo," said a small female voice.  
  
"Hello Michi," said Kagome as she sat slowly up so the little girl wouldn't fall. "Hello Aunt Kagome," said Michi cheerfully and hugged Kagome around the middle. "Where's Sango and Miroku?" said Kagome.  
  
"Oh mom and dad went to talk with Uncle Inuyasha," said Michi and quickly got off Kagome's lap. She grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled insistently on it till Kagome got up to follow her.  
  
"She's awake now," said Michi as she pulled Kagome to the three grown-ups. "Hi Kagome how have you been doing?" said Sango smiling at her best friend. "Inuyasha has been telling us that you have been having those dreams again," said Miroku in a worried voice before he picked up his daughter.  
  
"I'm still surprised that you finally got your heir," said Kagome as she tried to lead them into another direction. Kagome didn't really feel like talking about her dreams much, only when she had to or when they most upset her.  
  
"I knew Sango was going to come around eventually. Especially since I wasn't really able to get that sword to Sesshomaru," said Miroku. "Why did you make Miroku try to give my sword to Sesshomaru anyway?" said Inuyasha frowning.  
  
"I'd figure a task that he would never really be able to do. Who knew he would be able to get to Sesshomaru's house with the sword before Inuyasha woke up from his drugged sleep to get his sword back," said Sango and took Michi from Miroku.  
  
Miroku frowned remembering that moment before looking at Kagome. "This isn't about what happened then, it's about what's happening now," said Miroku. "I know," said Kagome sighing, "Well I can't stay here for long anyway I promised to go with my mother to get my checkup. Do you want to come with me Inuyasha, Shippo?"  
  
"No, I'm fine right here," said Inuyasha. "Well how about you Shippo?" said Kagome. "Yeah of course, then I can play video games with your brother later on, right?" said Shippo. He had grown in the last five years so that he came a little above Kagome's knees and looked to be around as old as a seven year old.  
  
"I wanna' go to," said Michi and tried to scramble out of her mother's arms so she could go. "I don't know Michi," said Sango though she put her daughter down. Michi had just turned four a month ago. She had jet-black hair in pigtails and looked at her mother with her father's pleading gray eyes.  
  
She began to throw her short arms around her father's leg and pouted. "Please daddy. I promise I'll be good," said Michi. "Sango?" said Miroku looking beseechingly at his wife. "Your hopeless you know that," said Sango dryly though she nodded in agreement to Michi.  
  
"How could I resist the pleas of someone as beautiful as our little Michi," said Miroku. Michi tugged on Kagome's pants leg, favoring to be picked up by her Aunt. "Okay little Michi," said Kagome picked up the small girl.  
  
"If you insist on going take Mirage with you," said Sango and a neko-youkai came to leap into Michi's waiting arms. While Kiylala has a cream coat with black stripes and orange eyes; Mirage has a black coat with cream stripes and blue eyes. Mirage was Kiylala's kitten and she took it upon herself to protect her little mistress.  
  
"I guess we are all ready," said Kagome and waved goodbye to the others before she left. 'What can I really tell you about the past five years. Well you already know that Sango finally agreed to bear Miroku's child. They are a happily married couple, along with Inuyasha and me,' thought Kagome to know one in particular.  
  
Kagome paused before she climbed up the hill to lay some flowers on Keade and Kikyou's grave. 'Yes, Keade had finally died last year. She was old to begin with when I met her eight years ago but somehow we thought she would last forever,' thought Kagome and bowed humbly to the two graves.  
  
Shippo did the same and so did Michi though she hardly knew the significance of the two since she was to little to remember much. They continued to walk up the hill and to the well. 'Since then I've become the village's miko. Well at least until I can train a replacement,' thought Kagome then with the help of the 'Time Key,' she went to her time with Shippo and Michi. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
LATER THAT AFTERNOON, AFTER HER CHECK UP  
  
Kagome's mother looked occasionally at her daughter over their cup of tea. When Kagome looked over at her mother, her mother looked away. After a few minutes of this Kagome raised an eyebrow in amusement and smiled, "What is it mother?"  
  
"You've grown up so fast, do you now that? Of course you do. One moment you were only fifteen just starting off on your little adventures and now your twenty-three, married to Inuyasha, a priestess and three months pregnant," said her mother before looking in amazement at her daughter.  
  
"Mom," Kagome almost groaned out. "Kagome," said her mother playfully before smiling to herself, "I hope my grandchildren have those adorable ears like Inuyasha. Kagome could only roll her eyes in exasperation before looking anywhere else but at her daydreaming mother.  
  
Kagome raised her eyebrow when she saw an electrical toy truck thundering down the stairs with Michi and the boys close behind. "No running in the house," said Kagome. The others paused for a second to look who made the command but seeing that it was only Kagome they continued to run after the electrical toy truck that was being operated by Souta. "Don't worry about that, you'll get the hang of parenting," said her mother and patted her daughter's arm. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
CLOSE TO THE END OF A DREAM  
  
"What do you want?" pleaded Kagome looking at the cloaked person. "Find her Kagome," said the female voice as the hood was pulled down to reveal a shadowed Terry. "For all I sake find us before its to late," said the shadowed Terry with pleading eyes before disappearing.  
  
Kagome returned back to the original dream she was having before this but it seemed bland and unimportant compared to the urgent message she had just received. "She was the one who gave me this," she said to herself and looked at her time key hanging from a silver chain around her neck.  
  
END DREAM  
  
This time when she woke up she remembered two things. The look of loneliness in the strange cat youkai's eyes and the silent plea she made to Kagome before leaving. "What can I do?" whispered Kagome as she looked up at the roof of her hut.  
  
She didn't expect an answer and she didn't receive one. Only the soft breathing of Inuyasha was the other thing that interrupted the silence of the night. Kagome turned towards him and looked into his sleeping face. 'I wonder do you know what forget me not means?' thought Kagome before she fell back to sleep with Inuyasha's arms wrapped protectively around her.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
'Kohaku's Endless Sleep,' is the next chapter if you review me. Sango refuses to give up hope that her little brother will wake up but does he want to wake up to be in a living nightmare were he in fact did kill his father and comrades. Will review and you'll see sooner then later. I've decided to put this story up on Wednesday's so look for it. 


	3. Kohaku’s Endless Sleep

Hello Simply Hopeless here and I thank you for reviewing. I hope that I can make this story a success like FMN. (T_T) Oh well. (^_^) Read, enjoy, and review.  
  


* * *

  
Embracing Tomorrow  
  
Chapter Three: Kohaku's Endless Sleep  
  
"Guess where we're going today?" said Sango cheerfully with Michi on her hip. "We are going to see Uncle Kohaku, aren't we?" said Michi brightly. "Yes we are," said Sango. "Do you think this will be the day that he wakes up? He probably has some interesting dreams," said Michi. "He probably does," said Sango. 'What are you dreaming about Kohaku?' thought Sango a frown settling between her brows.  
  
"Don't be sad mommy. Maybe they are happy dreams," said Michi patting her mother's cheek in comfort. "Yes Michi maybe they are happy dreams," said Sango giving her daughter a small smile. "Aunt Kagome is waiting for us by the well so let's not keep her waiting," said Miroku as he guided his wife and daughter to the well.   
  


* * *

  
KOHAKU'S DREAM  
  
Kohaku held his weapon in his hand; his breath snaked between his lips to hang out in the cold air. "Sango I can't do this," he breathed. He could hear his heart beating in his ears and he felt weak in the knees.  
  
"I believe in you Kohaku," said Sango and turned her head to flash her little brother a confident smile. "Thanks Sango," said Kohaku nodding his head before he placed his poison mask over his mouth. 'You could do this Kohaku, the others are counting on you,' he thought to himself but there was no real comfort in his words.  
  
He shook his head trying to knock out the feeling of worry. "This time I will make things right," said Kohaku firmly to himself. 'You really think you can change time, don't you human?' came the feline voice that brushed up against his troubled thoughts.  
  
"Who are you?" said Kohaku looking around nervously. 'Don't fight the pain Kohaku..... embrace it,' was all the feline voice said in his head before disappearing. "What's wrong Kohaku?" said Sango turning to look at her little brother.  
  
Kohaku shook his head to say nothing was wrong but then his eyes widened in horror. 'It's happening again,' he thought dreading what was coming next.   
  


* * *

  
"I've been waiting for ten minutes," said Kagome frowning but the corner of her lips were already turned up into a barely visible smile. "Aunt Kagome catch," said Michi and jumped from her mother's arms into Kagome's. "You shouldn't be doing that now that Aunt Kagome is with child," said Miroku frowning.  
  
"Aunt Kagome doesn't mind, do you?" said Michi and looked seriously at Kagome. "Your remind me of Shippo sometimes," was Kagome only answer to the four year old. "I never jumped into everybody's arms that quickly. She goes from one person to another before anybody can blink an eye. I'm surprised she hasn't fallen yet," said Shippo who was sitting on the lip of the well, his arms crossed.  
  
"Meany," said Michi and stuck her tongue out a Shippo. "What, it's the truth," said Shippo. "You used to jump in others arms all the time," said Kagome. "No, only one person's and that was yours. Besides I was a kid," said Shippo and turned his head to the side.  
  
"Oh look who thinks he's all grown up because he's five years older and a few inches taller," said Inuyasha forcing Shippo's head down with his hand. "Let go Inuyasha!" said Shippo trying to swipe Inuyasha's hand from his head then seeing that he couldn't he turned to Kagome, "Why'd you have to fall for this jerk?" "That's not nice Shippo," said Inuyasha tightly and knocked Shippo upside his head, which made the kitsune fall into the well.  
  
"Well I see that Shippo is all ready to go," said Michi cheerfully as she peered over Kagome's shoulder to see the kitsune unconscious form.   
  


* * *

  
KOHAKU'S DREAM  
  
Kohaku wanted to shut his eyes and curl into a ball but he had no choice. He had to obey. He pulled out his scythe and though externally he looked like he wasn't struggling with the command internally he was.  
  
He strained wildly at the thing controlling him but try as he might there was no use fighting it. He seemed to take a back seat and watched with frozen horror as the destruction began.  
  
The scenery around him blurred and stretched before settling down till he was now staring at the Lord's castle. There lay the spider youkai already dead and he found himself moving with excitement to the youkai.  
  
"This is where I come in," he said not quite hearing Sango mummer how it had been too easy to kill. His aim changed from the dead spider youkai and moved to the man on the left of him and then to the right.  
  
Kohaku could see the surprise and horror on their faces as he began to slaughter them. He tried to stop his scythe from piercing the flesh of his father. His eyes could see the disbelief in his father's eyes but he could not stop himself.  
  
"Why? Kohaku why did you slay father and the others?" came Sango's voice full of disbelief. Kohaku wanted to scream at the top of his lungs that he didn't have a choice. That he didn't want this to happen but he knew he wouldn't be able to say anything.  
  
He watched as Sango discovered the string attached to his neck and looked at the lord sitting there with his saucer of sake in his hand, a small satisfied smile on his face. "He is the one," said Sango and her eyes narrowed, "You did this to him. Your finish."  
  
She began to run towards the lord and his guards quickly pulled there arrows taut but they didn't have to worry because Kohaku had this covered. Though he did it so quickly that there was no room for change he looked at it as if it was happening slowly.  
  
The thumping of his heart became so clear in his ear. Each thump echoing loudly and bringing him quickly back into control. Sango turned with the sickle in her back, her face wrought with surprise and his heart tightened with guilt.  
  
"Sango what have I done," he said in disbelief. He stepped hesitantly to Sango not knowing whether she would reject him. Then swallowing all his fears he ran towards her only to be slowed down by the arrows that pierced him. He stumbled and fell so that Sango had to run towards him and kneel next to him.  
  
The siblings both ignored the cold-hearted words of the Lord to take aim and cast their arrows. "Kohaku," she breathed and brushed his hair from his face. "Help me Sango. I'm so afraid," said Kohaku, his voice trembling with fear. "Do not worry, I'm right here with you," whispered Sango and gave him a reassuring smile.  
  
For a moment he believed that everything might be all right but then she felt her surprised face and her look of pain before she fell onto him. His mind screamed at her to wake up but he lost all control of speech. He too could feel the grips of death wrapping around him and he didn't bother to fight it.  
  
OUTSIDE THE DREAM  
  
The nurse, who was mopping the cold sweat from his brow, looked at her patient with a frown settled between her brows. "Another nightmare huh?" said a passing nurse in the hallway. "Yes," said the nurse and looked with worry at the monitor that showed that his heart was beating erratically at this point. 'These nightmares of his always do this to him,' she thought and brushed back the hair matted to his forehead.  
  
A LITTLE LATER, AT THE HOSPITAL  
  
"How has Kohaku been doing?" said Sango as she stopped a nurse who was on her way out the door. "He's okay except for an occasional nightmare. There has not been any signs that he's woken yet," said the nurse.  
  
"Thank you," said Sango who never really expected things to be different. Michi, seeing that nobody was watching scrambled up onto his bed and knelt by him.  
  
"I'm here Uncle Kohaku. Wake up so you can say hi to me," said Michi and lightly shook his shoulder with no response except for his head to loll to the other side. "Michi stop bothering your Uncle," said Miroku as he grabbed his daughter around her waist so he could pull her off.  
  
"It's wrong to stay asleep when someone is visiting you," said Michi frowning. "Your Uncle is a different case," said Miroku. "Will he sleep a hundred years like Sleeping Beauty had to?" said Michi looking curiously at her father. "Sleeping who?" said Miroku.  
  
"The story that Aunt Kagome read to be me. There was a princess who wouldn't wake up, just like Uncle Kohaku. She slept for a hundred years till her prince woke her up. So is Uncle Kohaku like that cause if he is we should look for his princess right now," said Michi determinedly.  
  
"Maybe later sweetheart," said Miroku then looking over Michi's shoulder, He saw Sango staring steadily at her little brother in her seat by his bedside. "I think mommy would like to be alone for a while so why don't I go and buy you some ice cream." "Oh yeah ice cream, then let's go and say hi to Kagome's mom and then the zoo and then, and then I don't know. And then somewhere else," said Michi and began bouncing up and down in excitement.  
  
"O-kay Michi but wave bye to your mother first," said Miroku laughing nervously at his energetic daughter. "Bye mommy," said Michi waving to Sango who turned briefly to give her daughter a small smile and half a wave.  
  
When Sango heard the soft click of the door her shoulders drooped further as she turned to look at Kohaku. "You're an Uncle do you know that Kohaku," said Sango tears started brimming in her eyes, "She wants so much to talk to you. I want so much to talk to you."  
  
Sango broke off to let out a sob, the hand holding his hand pressed up against her chest were her heart was. "You can't keep running Kohaku. You have to face your fears one day," said Sango, her tears already falling down her face.   
  


* * *

  
CONTINUING KOHAKU'S DREAM  
  
Kohaku could feel the scene melt away again and change without him even opening his eyes. He opened them wearily after a few minutes to find himself all alone in a forest with only one other person.  
  
"Who are you?" said Kohaku as he looked with sadden eyes at the cloaked figure, the experience he felt a few minutes ago still fresh in his mind. The cloaked figured lowered her hood to reveal lavender hair and cat ears. "You are a demon," accused Kohaku at his now knelt position on the ground.  
  
The cat youkai Terry from Kagome's dream, not the ten year old cat youkai, cocked her head slightly to the side as she continued staring at him with what felt like eternity with her sad blue-gray eyes. "Do not be afraid of me Kohaku. Do not be afraid of waking up," said Terry softly.  
  
She straightened her head and walked slowly towards him with each beat of his heart she moved one foot forward. As if he was about to bolt at any moment she began to sing softly to him, her eyes fixed steadily on him. She sang only these words:  
  
You are here alone again  
In your sweet insanity  
All too calm, you hide yourself from reality  
  
Do you call it solitude? Do you call it liberty?  
When all the world turns away to leave you lonely  
  
The fields are filled with desires  
All voices crying for freedom  
  
But all in vain they will fade away  
There's only you to answer you, forever'  
  
She didn't bother to sing the rest as she stopped a foot away from him and sat down where she was, 'Indian style.' She had her palms up on her lap to show that she had no weapons. "You are like that song don't you see but you don't have to be. Why must you be willing to choose to be alone," said Terry with a slight whimper at the end.   
  


* * *

  
TWO HOURS LATER  
  
Sango didn't hear the hesitant knock on the door but lifted up her head when she felt Miroku's arms wrap loosely around her, his chin settling on top of her head. "You can't let this get you down dear Sango," said Miroku.  
  
Sango smiled feebly before saying, "It's been five years since he's been in this coma." "I know, I know," said Miroku and kissed the top of her head. "I don't want to loose him Miroku. He's the only other survivor of the village and he means everything to me..... everything" said Sango and looked wistfully at her nineteen-year-old brother who was ignorant to the sadness he was causing his older sister as he stayed stubbornly in his endless sleep.   
  


* * *

  
BACK IN HIS DREAM  
  
Kohaku stared at her in surprise, not knowing what to say. "That's a song from .Hack//Sign, do you know that? Of course you don't since you haven't been conscious much in Kagome's time. The story talks about a boy lost in this game, which he can't escape and frankly I don't think he wants too. Just like you only your trapped inside your dreams," said Terry as she allowed her tail to swish back and forth.  
  
"I can't leave," said Kohaku then lowering his eyes, "I don't want to leave." "Aren't you tired of being lonely? Don't you want to....." said Terry and sighed deeply to herself, "We are alike you and I. We have both hurt the ones we love and would do anything to turn back time to stop it from ever happening. But you don't have to be lonely."  
  
Kohaku shook his head firmly. Terry balled her hands into fist her knuckles turning white as she fault her anger at how blinded Kohaku was by his misery. 'Why can't he understand,' she thought. Than her shoulders droop and she gave him a weak smile. "Never mind, do what you feel is right. And don't forget to call me if you need me," said Terry before she vanished.  
  
"Why would..... why would I call on a youkai if a youkai caused my problems in the first place?" said Kohaku to himself but the cat youkai's last words were slightly comforting. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 'The Company of Silence,' is the next chapter if you review me. Terry is now eleven and still doesn't know where she belongs. Now someone is following her but she doesn't know what to do when she finally confronts the person. Why doesn't the person say anything? What does that person need from Terry? Well hope you enjoyed the story so far and remember to review. 


	4. The Company of Silence

Hello Simply Hopeless and I thank you for reviewing me. I do not own Inuyasha and we know this or should know this by now. So without further ado here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy and remember to review.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Embracing Tomorrow  
  
Chapter Four: The Company of Silence  
  
Terry stared jealously at the group of human children playing with each other. They were playing a simple game of catch but they looked like they were having so much fun. "I can't even join them," she growled softly to herself and quickly walked away before she allowed her loneliness to creep up on her.  
  
"I am an adventurer," said Terry trying to cheer herself up. But the words were flat and stale after so much use of trying to cheer herself up. She tried her best to train her powers on her own but she didn't know the first thing to do to go about doing that.  
  
She wanted to sulk but was tired of sulking. Her lavender ears twitched when she heard the soft crunching of dried leaves being crushed on the ground behind her. She quickly turned around but there was nobody there.  
  
"Somebody's been following me for the longest time now," said Terry to herself, the fur on her tail and ears still standing up. She transformed into her lioness form to give herself reassurance that whoever was coming would have a problem scaring her.  
  
She patted across the forest floor her ears occasionally flickering back to catch any strange sounds but nothing came. When she saw a lake ahead she trotted over to it and began to lap at the water.  
  
Once she slacked her thirst she waited for the ripples in the water to settle down so that she could stare at her reflection. She shook her head not wanting to see the lioness form before her. When she changed back into her humanoid for she looked again.  
  
The reflection showed the frowning eleven-year-old girl. Terry opened her mouth and sharp canine teeth could be seen. "Why can't I be normal?" said Terry and splashed the water with her hands to wipe away her reflection.  
  
'You are normal,' whispered somebody in her head. Terry turned to see who said it but discovered that it was nobody. She sat back and used her elbows and forearms to prop her up as she look at the sky. She frowned slightly as she thought about how she ended up in the situation.  
  
"Curiosity killed the cat," she said to herself and smiled bitterly, "If only.... If only....." "If only what?" came someone behind her. Terry leaned her head back to look wearily at the intruder. "Don't you see what I am human?" said Terry mildly curious.  
  
"Well it is obvious," said the boy as he came to sit next to her. "What do you want human?" said Terry even wearier. She opted to focus on the clouds floating in the sky but her ears were perked up to catch any stray word and she occasionally looked at him from the corner of her eyes.  
  
He looked to be around her age, which would be eleven, and through her small scrutiny of him he seemed not at all scared by her. "Most humans would be scared of me," she said off-handedly.  
  
"See that's the thing, I'm not a human so stop calling me that," said the boy frowning. "Hmm," said Terry not finding anything else to say though she focused her eyes completely on him now trying to find any sign that would identify him as a youkai.  
  
"You don't believe me, do you?" said the boy his voice full of amusement. He made a fireball in his hand and began to toss it lightly back and forth. Terry looked slightly horrified remembering the last fire apparition she had run into and this time there was no kind brother to save her at the last minute.  
  
She slowly started to edge away from him thinking to herself if she did this right she could get away unharmed. "What's wrong? Did I do something to upset you?" said the boy as he turned his head towards her to look curiously at her.  
  
Terry noticed that he had dark red hair though his eyes weren't black they were gray. The boy could see the flames mirrored in her wide blue-gray eyes and he nodded in acknowledgment. The flame in his hand was quickly extinguished and her gave her a reassuring smile though she still looked slightly suspicious.  
  
"Don't worry I won't hurt you," said the boy, "My name is Ringo, what's yours?" "My name is..... is Terry," said Terry. "Well Terry don't worry I'm not going to hurt you," said Ringo and placed his palms upward, "No knives or flames."  
  
TWO WEEKS LATER, TERRY STUMBLES UPON ANOTHER CAMP AT NIGHT  
  
"Yeah it won't be long before that girl comes over to our side," said Ringo chuckling to himself. "Sad that we had to loose Natsu because of her but if we have her think of what she could do for us," said a deeper male voice. "Good thing she's so gullible and friendly. You might even have yourself a little girlfriend out of the bargain. "Knock it off. Man if it wasn't for the fact that I didn't like my cousin Natsu and the fact that Terry girl is valuable I would slit her throat and her brother who killed him," said Ringo.  
  
"Your not going to harm one hand on our nest egg, hear me," came another voice. "I said I won't Jiro so don't try picking a fight," said Ringo before letting out a yawn, I think about to turn in. "Oh poor young Ringo wants to get a look at the girl new girl," chuckled the first voice. "Whatever," said Ringo not caring before he walked out of the campsite.  
  
As soon as Ringo started moving towards her Terry felt herself quickly snapping into action. She knew that even through her blinding rage that she could not handle all three of them if she couldn't fight the first one so she quickly walked as silently as she could back to where she had been sleeping earlier and quickly pretended to fall asleep.  
  
As she concentrating on making her breath even to convince Ringo that she was asleep she thought of where she should go next. 'Far, very far,' she thought and her ear flicked to the right as she heard the snap of a twig. She bit her lip to stop herself from accusing him of lying to her.  
  
She could just imagine him walking towards her with a smirk on his face. She squeezed her already closed eyes tighter and wished that he would leave soon. She could feel his shadow falling over her and could feel his eyes taking in every feature of her from her slightly upturned face to her lavender cat tail flicking occasionally.  
  
"Your our new start Terry," said Ringo softly to her thinking she was asleep and brushed a stray strand of her lavender hair from her cheek. Terry stilled not even daring to move as he did that and only took in a shaky breath when he settled down for the night a little away from her.  
  
She decided to count the beating of her heart to get her mind off of her current problem. It felt so soothing to hear the rhythmic thumping of her heart that she soon found herself breathing in cadence to it, her surroundings becoming less in less clear.  
  
'That's the way,' came the satisfied thought of someone familiar but totally different. She soon heard the beating of someone else's heart and quickly adapted herself so she could breath along its cadence. Next minute she knew it she was slipping into Ringo's mind.  
  
Terry was hanging upside down and instinctively clung to the roof that had become her floor so that she wouldn't fall of. "Where am I?" she said to herself as she looked around frantically. She risked standing up as she noticed a door to her left and quickly ran to it. She clung to it before she walked inside and found herself looking at Ringo.  
  
"Why are you in here Terry?" said Ringo. "I didn't mean..... I didn't know..... where are we?" said Terry. "Well I'm in my dream so maybe I'm dreaming about you?" said Ringo but Terry shook her head. "I've got to go," said Terry firmly and tried to pull herself away but Ringo quickly grabbed her arm.  
  
"Don't," he pleaded with her but she didn't care to listen as she found herself awake in her own body sitting up. She looked over at their small little campsite to see Ringo frowning in his sleep. "Don't go Terry I want to talk to you," he murmured in his sleep but Terry who was wide awake in made sure of that by pinching herself quickly got up.  
  
"I can't stay here another minute," she said to herself and quickly ran into the forest as fast as she could. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A WEEK LATER  
  
Terry paused once again as she heard the soft rustle of the leaves and turned around to see who it was. There stood a girl around her age who was dressed all in white and was very pale. She stared at her through emotionless eyes. "You're the one who has been following me?" said Terry. Kanna who was holding her mirror nodded her head.  
  
"My name is Kanna and I will be your teacher," said the girl. "You, you, what?" said Terry confused but Kanna didn't repeat herself though Kanna settled on the stone nearby. "Alright be like that!" said Terry disgusted at the fact that the pale incarnation of Naraku's wouldn't say anything else, "I'm going fishing and when I return I want you to be gone. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 'Tainted,' is the next chapter if you review me. I know many of you have been wondering what was and is wrong with Kanna ever since the Kagura incident in 'Forget Me Not,' so this chapter is here to explain a little bit about her actions. Well if you are curious about this chapter than you need to start reviewing shouldn't you. Well see ya. ^_^ 


	5. Tainted

Hello Simply Hopeless here and I thank you for reviewing me. I do not own Inuyasha. Never have and never will. Well enjoy and remember to review.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Embracing Tomorrow  
  
Chapter Five: Tainted  
  
Kanna got up from the rock when she was sure the cat youkai wasn't looking then silently followed her to the stream. 'I am tainted,' Kanna thought to herself as she peered at her reflection in the water a little away from Terry. Not a spot of dirt or anything else for that matter was on her pure white kimono or tangled in her white hair.  
  
'I am tainted,' Kanna thought again to herself and bent down till her fingers were hovering over her reflection's face able to brush it in a moments notice but she refrain. It was hard to see that Kanna was changing but she had, ever since Naraku died.  
  
"Kagura I didn't want to do it..... I didn't mean to," she whispered softly and a single tear slid down her face. If you looked closely you could see that in the reflection her cheeks were slightly pink and though to others color in someone's cheeks would be a good thing but for Kanna it was a bad thing. 'It's taking over,' she thought to herself and touched her belly. 'It has migrated upward in the last few years,' thought Kanna, 'And one day it will reach my heart and take complete control.' ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kagome had not wanted to admit it to the others in case she was wrong but she knew that something strange was happening to the pale incarnation of Naraku. 'She help fight for us,' came a confused thought. 'Maybe she did it because she knew are side would win,' came another thought. 'Then how do you explain the husk of Kagura,' came yet another thought.  
  
Kagome couldn't explain away the husk of Kagura that she had stumbled on a few weeks after returning to Inuyasha in the others. 'It was five years ago but I can still remember that day as if it was yesterday,' she thought.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Kagome had been walking through the forest, wanting to be alone with her own thoughts. Her thoughts revolved around her agreeing to be Inuyasha's mate, the battle that had happen on this grounds and the strange dreams that wouldn't leave her head when she slept for the night.  
  
Her bow was held loosely in her hands since she didn't expect anything to attack her but it was a precaution just in case. She wondered aimlessly through the forest thinking to herself that this was once full of the screams and struggles of her allies and foes.  
  
She closed her eyes when she felt the wind brushing against her face and breathed in the fresh scent of flowers. So preoccupied was she that she ended up tripping over somebody. She rolled over quickly; an apology ready to issue from her lips but it was stillborn as she stared in horror at the mummified youkai that must be Kagura.  
  
Kagome disentangled herself from the body and scooted away a few inches before getting up to peer at the body closely. "It's like she's been dead for a long time instead of only five months," said Kagome to herself.  
  
She knew it was Kagura because she wore the same kimono Kaguara did and clutched in her hand was her fan with a small tear in the middle. "What happen to her?" said Kagome and was about to reach down and touch her when she heard the insistent call of Shippo.  
  
"Kagome where are you!" said Shippo his voice coming nearer ever second. "I coming," said Kagome quickly and looked once again in disbelieve at the body before she quickly hurried towards Shippo not wanting him to see what she had seen.  
  
FLASHBACK ENDS ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
'It wasn't long ago when it happened,' thought Kanna to herself. It wasn't really that long ago at all. It happened a few weeks after Naraku was defeated.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Kanna stared without looking at her mirror. It whirled impatiently trying to get its mistress's attention but she didn't try to look at the images that flickered in its depths. "You need to get over Naraku's depth little sister," said Kagura. She had started calling her that because the bond they shared together.  
  
Kanna looked up at Kagura as if seeing her for the first time. "What do I do now? Where do I go?" then she look down as she said, "Now that master Naraku is gone." "He is not our master and he is not our father," said Kagura disapprovingly, "Why don't you peer in that mirror of yours and tell us what we are going to do next."  
  
Kanna looked at the mirror that had it's images flickering from one thing to another but when it saw that Kanna was focusing on one thing it settled down to show her a scene unfolding inside it.  
  
She saw a battle unfolding before her were the miko and her friends were fighting an army of demon with Kouga, Sesshomaru and strangely enough her own self by their side. The scene flicked to another battle scene and she could see Kagura ordering her dead comrades to attack Kagome and the others.  
  
She saw a lavender cat youkai who had cut her way through the dead bodies, using powers of her own to attack the others before she fell herself. Saw Kagura reach over and pick her up to bring her to no other than Kikyou then the mirror let out a blinding flash that forced her to close her eyes.  
  
The scene was slightly modified now as the battle unfolded again. The others did the same thing the demons that fell and attacked were the same one. "Time has been modified," said Kanna in understanding as she tried to look for the lavender cat youkai but couldn't find her.  
  
"How can time be modified?" said Kagura as she tried to peer into the mirror's depths but only managed in seeing her reflection. Kanna was about to answer when her eyes caught an image that madder her take in a sharp intake of breathe.  
  
When she looked again the image cleared and she saw herself after she fought beside Kagome and the others. She had discovered Kagura's battered body on the forest floor and as Kagura sat up to greet her, a rueful smile on her face Kanna had lifted up her mirror and placed her soul in the mirror.  
  
Kanna quickly looked back to see if Kagura saw what she saw but when she saw that she didn't she looked once more into the mirror. She saw herself smirking at the cat youkai who looked sadly at what Kanna had become. "But teacher why must I kill you?" was the words that issued from the cat youkai as she talked to Kanna's future self.  
  
"It can't be..... I must have read the mirror wrong," said Kanna trying to quickly control herself. But the mirror decided to do a close up the face and Kanna could not deny that it wasn't her.  
  
She had the same face as she did now but it was older. Her hair once as white as untouched snow was the color of the blackest of night that pulled around her like liquid. She had not only obtained color in her cheeks but her lips were as red as blood.  
  
Kanna touched her own lips wondering if she would taste blood on them but continued to stare in awe as the Kanna in the picture was ready to attack the lavender cat youkai. She closed her eyes stubbornly not wanting to see what was going to happen next.  
  
THAT FLASHBACK ENDS  
  
Her eyes, which were unfocused when she thought back to those memories, focused back when she looked at the water. "But teacher why must I kill you?" came echoing in her head as she saw the scowling cat youkai behind her.  
  
Kanna turned indifferent eyes on Terry and Terry just glared. "I told you to stay were you were," said Terry frowning at Kanna. Kanna nodded her head to see that she understood and as she stood up she saw the briefest of moments across the lake a grown up Terry peering at her through a cloaked hooked but when she blinked again the image disappeared.  
  
'I understand teacher,' came the whispered thoughts of Terry's voice. Kanna turned sharply to look suspiciously at Terry but she knew that cat youkai before her who was carrying two big fish was not the one who spoke with her through their minds.  
  
'She lacks experience to it. So that's one of the things I need to teach her since I know she can do it,' Kanna thought to herself. She glanced back to see if she would see the older cloak Terry lingering in the forest but knew already she wouldn't.  
  
'She was the one in the mirror who disappeared during the battle before time modified itself,' thought Kanna with certainty though she did not know why. The Terry in front of her though was growling in disapproval because Kanna wouldn't hurry up. 'This one must learn patience,' Terry thought to herself and gave a small smile, her mirror still clutched in her hands.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
'To Communicate with No Words,' is the next chapter if you review me. Ten words, that's all she said to Terry. "My name is Kanna and I will be your teacher." How can they ever be student and teacher if she barely says anything? Well review and you'll see later on. 


	6. To Communicate with No Words

Hello Simply Hopeless here and I thank you for reviewing me. I do not own Inuyasha but I do own this story. I hope you enjoy and remember to review.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Embracing Tomorrow  
  
Chapter Six: To Communicate with No Words  
  
Terry didn't know why she even bothered with this Kanna person. 'Maybe because you want, no need the company,' she thought to herself. She couldn't lie to herself on that point. She found herself trusting anybody less and less as the years went on which left her disheartened.  
  
'But she...' thought Terry as she looked up from checking the fish still in the fire, 'She's different somehow. I don't feel threaten by her. Maybe because she acts more like a lost child then I do.' 'So you think of me as a lost child do you,' came Kanna's amused thought into Terry's head.  
  
Terry took a sharp intake of breath and looked at Kanna's emotionless dark eyes. "Kanna?" said Terry both frightened and in awe. 'Talking is a waste of time if there are other ways to communicate,' came Kanna's thought and she gave Terry a small smile.  
  
Terry bent her head down to keep from showing her embarrassment at overestimating her. "Sorry," Terry mumbled, her lavender cat ears drooping. 'Don't worry, many people greater then have thought I was to deaf and dumb to speak,' said Kanna, 'But you have the gift.'  
  
"I have only a curse not a gift," said Terry shooting her head up to look bitterly at Kanna. 'Your rash and impatient but you'll learn to control your gift,' came the calming words of Kanna.  
  
At anytime this might soothe Terry but it calmness only seemed to rub her the wrong way. She got up and glared at Kanna before yelling, "How can you stand being a youkai. To have humans shun and fear you and to have demons either terrorize you or use you if you're good enough for whatever they've decided to cook up. I never choose to be a youkai but I know it's my fault I am one!"  
  
Terry sat down abruptly, her face was flushed hot pink and she quickly mumbled an apology. "I... I don't know what's wrong with me. My life's just screwed up," said Terry as she settled her head in her hands. 'But for an eleven year old you have had it hard,' came Kanna's thought.  
  
Terry didn't say anything for a while, trying to calm the frantic beating of her heart before she looked up again. "What gift do I have?" said Terry not bothering to look up but wanting to be comforted in the fact that she was good as something. 'The fact that you are talking to me right now is a gift. Must people I try to talk to can't hear me usually a strong bond has to be formed before someone is able to read some else's mind without trying. But you... you just met me and already you know what I am saying,' came Kanna's thought.  
  
"So I can tell what your saying that's not actually what I really call a gift," said Terry looking up disappointed and before she had settled her eyes on Kanna she sniffed the burnt fish, "Oh no!" Terry sprung up from her seat and quickly speared the fish out with a long stick before sticking the now burning stick in the water.  
  
"Dinners done," said Terry as she pulled out an old broken plate and put Kanna's fish on it. "I'm sorry it's a little burnt," said Terry as she handed Kanna the plate but that was an understatement.  
  
'No, no this is fine,' came Kanna's thought and peeled the way the charred skin to get to the meat inside. "I don't usually burn things and  
  
"So how are we going to start lesson?" said Terry blowing up a piece of fish between her fingers before biting it gingerly. 'Look in this mirror and tell me what you see,' came Kanna's thoughts and she handed the mirror to Terry.  
  
Terry took the mirror from Kanna and peered into it. 'What do you see,' came Kanna's insistent thought. "I see me," said Terry discouragingly as she peered down at the frowning cat youkai that was her self. "Look harder," said Kanna and Terry's cat ears twitched slightly as she caught the words.  
  
She looked up at Kanna in surprise for actually speaking again before she squeezed her eyes shut and peered down at the image. For just a few seconds she could see an older cat youkai standing amid the battlefield. Her eyes were closed as if concentration on something and then just a suddenly opened her eyes to reveal glowing blue-gray eyes.  
  
Terry watched in fascination as the cat youkai who looked so much like her look at the dead minions that were trying to attack her and her comrades. "Don't stop you bakas, attack!" cried out someone she hadn't seen before when she saw the dead minions stop in confusion. The dead minions moved hesitantly to attack the cat youkai but when the cat youkai gazed at them they became entranced.  
  
"Obey me and chop off your heads," purred the cat youkai in a powerfully echoing voice. Without hesitation the youkais pulled out whatever weapons they had and sliced their own head's off. 'That can't be,' thought Terry shaking her head and as she thought that the image disappeared almost as quickly as it appeared.  
  
Kanna frowned trying to get it back but it was no use, she lost it. 'Well try communicating to me through your mind,' came Kanna's thought since Terry didn't say she saw anything.  
  
Terry could sense the irritation mingling with Kanna's calm and patient words. 'This is stupid,' thought Terry to Kanna but when Terry looked expectantly to see if Kanna had received her thought she found that pale incarnation was looking expectantly at her.  
  
'I'm no good at this Kanna. Don't you see,' thought Terry frustrated to Kanna but again all she saw on Kanna's face was a slight frown as she shook her head. 'Your not trying,' came Kanna's thoughts.  
  
Terry abandoned trying to think to Kanna and told her out front. 'What real use is there in talking to someone through there thoughts when I can simply talk to them like this. It's no problem and it's less frustrating," said Terry standing up abruptly and setting her half eaten fish on her seat.  
  
'Calm down,' came Kanna's thoughts. "Calm down! My life is going steadily down hill and you want me to calm down," said Terry incredulously before she stomped out of the campsite. 'You need to learn patience,' thought Terry to herself before she picked up her mirror from her side to peer into it again. 'Don't judge a book by its cover,' she thought bitterly to herself as she began to rub absently at her ankle.  
  
FLASBACK, A FEW WEEKS AFTER NARAKU'S DEATH  
  
Kanna couldn't figure out what those fragmented pictures meant. How was she going to end up like that? Who would really want her for a teacher? Kanna couldn't tell Kagura because the wind youkai would just put.  
  
'I better not,' thought Kanna to herself as she frowned, 'It's just one of those false possibilities.' But she knew in her heart that it wasn't but couldn't do nothing about it now but wait.  
  
It was on those days while she was waiting as she tried again to peer into her mirror to see what she should do that she saw the image of the grown up Kanna. Kanna couldn't believer that her face was capable of so much emotion. How her expressionless eyes could have a look of cruel humor.  
  
The view expanded a little to show that she was looking at a very frighten girl who was crawling backwards from her. "The day has finally come," the Kanna in the mirror hissed, and the Kanna looking in the mirror felt a cold shiver go down her spine. So caught up was Kanna in what might happen next to the frighten child by her own hands that she didn't see the wisp of a shadow slink steadily towards her.  
  
Something started to dawn on Kanna as the shadow crept closer towards her till she thought that she could feel a chill touch on her ankle but too late. When Kanna realized that she shouldn't be focusing more on what was happening outside the mirror instead of in she quickly tried to kick the thing away from her ankle but it had already dissolver into her skin leaving her clutching at her ankle.  
  
"What's wrong Kanna?" said Kagura looking at Kanna in concern. Kanna looked up at Kagura fear in her eyes but then in a blink of an eye her face was expressionless. She closed her mouth that had been open to tell Kagura what had happened and she shook her head as if to say nothing was wrong.  
  
"Are you sure Kanna because I never seen you look..." but Kagura stopped when she the miko Kagome walking towards them. "What do you want!" spat out Kagura disgusted. Kagura was grudgingly grateful for taking Naraku out of the picture for her but that still didn't mean she actually liked her.  
  
Kanna didn't know why she was clutching her ankle and quickly stood up with her mirror held out wondering if she could suck in a little bit of Kagome's soul then would Kagura stand a chance.  
  
"Theirs is no need for hostility between us," smiled Kagome and Kanna automatically knew something was wrong. She sifted through her memory to see why this didn't feel right to her and then she knew. "Kikyou," said Kanna, one word but that was enough to make Kagura confused and the Kagome imposter smile.  
  
"If you know that then you know what I'm going to ask you," said Kikyou. "I won't," said Kanna and before Kikyou face could fully fall in disappointment Kanna had turned her back on her and was walking in the opposite direction.  
  
"Where are you going Kanna?" said Kagura looking from the crestfallen Kikyou to the retreating Kanna. "Do what you must Kagura, I'm joining the other side," was the only thing Kanna said not giving Kagura any real clue of what she was saying.  
  
Kikyou who wanted to take her bow and arrow and strike the insolent incarnation in the back decided against it because she really didn't know how Kagura would react. Kagura turned back to look at Kikyou trying to hid her confusion as best she could.  
  
"How can you be Kikyou if you look like Kagome?" said Kagura warily. "How I got Kagome's body is irrelevant but what I have to tell you is more important. I am forming an army that will go up against my copy Kagome. What side would you rather be on?" said Kikyou the corners of her mouth turning upward, "Mines or hers?"  
  
Kanna, who was already too far to hear them even with her demoniac hearing, was looking at her mirror to observe the conversation. But when Kikyou had asked Kagura that question she already knew what Kagura answer would be.  
  
END FLASHBACK ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It wasn't until morning that Terry returned to the campsite. Honestly the only reason she came because she was curious to see if the silent incarnation was there and the image she saw in Kanna's mirror.  
  
'Why didn't I tell her about what I saw?' thought Terry to herself. 'Because we were surprised and scared at what we saw,' came another thought. 'Maybe we should tell...' came her thought but it was put on hold as she came to the campsite.  
  
There was not a single trace that told Terry that the pale incarnation had been last night. "I'm glad she's not here," said Terry in false happiness but she was somehow sadden. 'She gave up me so quickly,' thought Terry in disbelief.  
  
"Are you really Terry," said Kanna from behind her. Terry jumped up, her fur standing on in and her eyes widen and surprise. "Don't do that," Terry hissed. "Do you really want me to leave?" said Kanna looking at her indifferently as if she really didn't care what the cat youkai said one way or another.  
  
Terry wanted to say yes and the word was already formed on her lips but then she stopped before saying, "I want to learn Kanna... at least to defend myself. I didn't mention this before but I saw an image in the mirror of I think myself and I was using mind control to attack someone who I guess was my enemy," said Terry looking at Kanna to see if she was right.  
  
Kanna smiled for what seemed like the first time and nodded her head. "But if you want to train with me first you must talk unless it's through the mind," said Kanna firmly her smile gone.  
  
"I can't manage to do..." said Terry but stopped as Kanna shook her head furiously. "It's either my way or no way. You don't want to deal with people like Ringo or the villagers who burned down your home so do what I say," said Kanna.  
  
Terry eyes widen in wonder at the fact that she knew about Ringo and the villagers and then she almost smiled. 'Kanna doesn't like to talk, I can see that clearly,' thought Terry as watched the frown on Kanna's face disappeared all together. Then Terry frowned before thinking to herself , 'I can't stay silent for that long.'  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
'I'll See you in my Dreams,' is the next chapter if you review me. Terry has seen only one other person's dreams and that has been Ringo's by accident. But with Kanna working her so hard she ends up in someone else's dreams by accident. Could it be the strange key she had received that has her walking in the dreams of Kohaku? 


	7. I’ll See you in my Dreams

Hello Simply Hopeless here and I thank you for reviewing me. I do not own Inuyasha but I do own this story.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Embracing Tomorrow  
  
Chapter Seven: I'll See you in my Dreams  
  
"Is it morning sickness Kagome?" said Sango in a concern voice. Kagome lifted her head slightly before giving a slight nod but it wasn't that that made her look so pale. She looked once again at the television screen staring past the show that was on right now as she focused on the new strange dream she had this past week. She tried hard to grasp it but found herself experiencing a different dream.  
  
DREAM  
  
"We won't to know how you became a youkai," said a girl older then the seven-year-old Terry. "I don't know, it might not be safe," said Terry looking nervously at her hands, her lavender ears drooping.  
  
"You do want to be our friend, don't you?" said the boy in a friendly voice. "Yes of course," said Terry looking up her eyes full of so much hope that Kagome's heart went out to the lonely girl, "You're the only human children I know who aren't afraid to play with me."  
  
"Yes and when you show us how you became a youkai then we might even be your youkai friends as well," said the girl patting Terry on her head. "Only the pure of heart can go in there. That's what the rock said," said Terry.  
  
The girl raised an eyebrow questioningly at Terry as if she doubted the cat youkais sanity. "Maybe she was never a human and this is just a way to get someone to like her brother," whispered the girl into her twin brother's ear. "No I really think she was once human," said her brother. "Well the sooner we can get her to show us then the sooner we can become youkais," said the girl eagerly.  
  
They paused in their whispered conversations to each other to give Terry a reassuring smile before continuing. "Won't the villagers make us outcast like they did her and fear us?" said the girl. "That's the whole point," said the boy smiling a glint is his eye. She obviously didn't hear their plots as she battled with the thought of whether this was the right thing to do or not. "Okay then.... But you'll have to wear these blind folds so no one else will find it," said Terry pulling out two strips of cloth.  
  
The girl and boy covered their eyes with it and Terry took each of their hands in hers. "How did you become a youkai little girl?" said Kagome to herself knowing that the others wouldn't here them as she followed them. The sister and brother occasionally lifted their blindfold so that they could see what was going on.  
  
DREAMS INTERRUPTED  
  
"Come on Kagome it's time for your check up with the doctor," said Sango interrupting her dream. Kagome opened her eyes surprised that she was asleep and feeling mad because she missed a real treat. Her glaring brown eyes softened when she looked at the concern look in her friend's eyes.  
  
"As you wish," said Kagome as she got up from the couch. "Did you get some needed rest?" said Sango worriedly as she led her friend out of the house. "Yes I did," said Kagome not really listening to her friend's question.  
  
She paused at the god tree and rested a hand there feeling the rough bark against her smooth palm as if to reassure herself of its presence. "It will always be here, this tree," said Kagome almost in wonder as she shoke away the image of a burnt stump that seemed to appear as if from another life.  
  
"It will be here for a long while, yes," said Sango who couldn't ignore the majesty of the sacred tree. "Where's Michi?" said Kagome looking to her friend. "Probably trying to get an early start on giving her father some gray hairs," said Sango in a sadden voice though the glint of amusement in her eyes spoke differently.  
  
"Poor Miruko," said Kagome as she broke contact with the tree to walk down the temple steps. "Yes poor Miroku," said Sango rolling her eyes. "So how does it feel to have a lecher for a husband?" said Kagome innocently though she avoided eye contact with Sango.  
  
"Let's say that I have my Hiraikotsu to stop him from making the wrong choice," said Sango with a satisfied smile. Kagome laughed in surprised and wondered at her choice of friends as they went to the doctor. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
'It's time to practice at looking into the mirror,' came Kanna's calm voice in Terry's thoughts. And terry balled up her fist before she went to sit obediently across form Kanna. "Can't we do anything else today?" said Terry even though she placed the octagon dragon mirror she was given as a present on her lap to peer intently at it. 'You know the answer and what have I told you about talking,' said Kanna disapprovingly. "Please like I could hold my tongue for that long," said Terry looking up to roll her eyes, "The fact that I could stay silent for a long time surprises me."  
  
Kanna frowned but Terry taking the hint focused back on her mirror. A few images began to flash past but it moved to quickly for her mind to try to make one of the images stay still.  
  
Terry silently got with her mirror clutched tightly in her arms. She made a quick accuse to Kanna that she was going to clean it before she quickly moved off to the river. Once there she sat down by the river bed and began to clean the mirror as she promised Kanna.  
  
Her lavender tail flickered back and forth in annoyance as Terry tried to wonder how she could postpone training with Kanna. Terry sighed and was already getting up to go face the pale incarnation when her lavender cat ears caught the faint snap of a twig in front of her. Her blue-gray eyes searched around to identify who made that noise but she couldn't see anyone though her sharp eyes did catch a glint of gold.  
  
She sighed knowing her curiosity would win over so she quickly crossed over the river detesting the wetness of the water. As soon as she got to the other side of the riverbed she followed the glint of the gold till she saw a small key on a rock like an offering waiting for someone to take it.  
  
'Could she have left this for me?' thought Terry but dare not speak the thought out loud. She picked it up and without much thought she took the ends of the leather strings that was strung through the key's hole and tied it around her neck.  
  
Her clawed hand rested on the key and she couldn't help but notice that it glowed with it's own inner light and felt warm in her hand. 'Time Key,' came to her mind and she knew with certainty that that was the right name for the key.  
  
Terry quickly tucked it inside her kimono so that not only the leather string was seen. She would have told Kanna but something told her not too. Not just because she barely knew the incarnation but also because she really didn't have a real success rate of trusting people the only one who she could really trust had already died because of her.  
  
Terry smiled grimly knowing this was another secret she would have to keep with herself along with how she had become a youkai in the first place. Little did she know that the cloaked cat youkai was watching her patiently and smiled in approval as Terry had taken the gift that the cloaked youkai had left her. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kagome didn't know why she was tired after going to the doctors but she was. She didn't even bother home to seek her own bed wanting more to her other home on the other side of the well.  
  
She didn't know when it would be but it wouldn't be long before she would have an option of going back in forth between the times. She unconsciously gripped her the key tied around her neck but the only thing that would prevent her this time would be her own pregnancy.  
  
She frown as she though of the idea of her trying to get in and out of the well when the baby really started to make it's appearance known to the well. She then smiled wryly as she patted self-consciously at her stomach but ignore it as she saw Michi come running up to her.  
  
Kagome bent down to receive the little girl's embrace. "Where are your parents Michi are have they both died of exhaustion trying to keep up with you?" said Kagome playfully. The little girl shook her head furiously but smiled knowing she was just teasing.  
  
"Uncle Inuyasha told me you were here so I came," said Michi shrugging her thin shoulders. "So he didn't feel like meeting me?" said Kagome letting out an exaggerated sigh that made Michi giggle.  
  
"The little munchkin is to quick," said Inuyasha as they saw him coming from behind a tree with Mirage on his shoulder. Mirage let out a disapproving meow at her small mistress and Inuyasha gave the black neko youkai a pet on her small hid. "So how did you doctor's appointment go?" said Inuyasha kissing Kagome overtop of Michi's head.  
  
They broke their kiss when they felt Michi tug their hands insistently. "I see enough of that from my parents," said Michi scowling which made Inuyasha and Kagome laugh. "So does any of the villagers need me?" said Kagome as she began to walk a comfortable pace with Inuyasha with Michi running with Mirage in front of them.  
  
"No not really, why?" said Inuyasha. "I feel tired," said Kagome and covered a yawn that made her eyes tear up. "Then you should rest," said Inuyasha but Kagome could tell that he was concerned but she was anticipating returning to the dream world to learn more about either the mysterious girl or the older cloaked form.  
  
A FEW MINUTES LATER, DREAM BEGINS  
  
Kagome looked with slight disappointment as she realized that she missed Terry showing the twins how she became a youkai but she let out a cry when she saw the twins lying soaked on the ground but burnt to a crisp. The only things that weren't burnt were there hair and their clothes.  
  
"I told you only the pure of heart could go in there," said Terry as she tears ran silently down her face. Kagome looked around to see if there was a body of water that they had come from. A lake, a pond, a river, anything that would explained why the twins laid their wet or even ashes and fire to explain their burnt state.  
  
"So why... how?" said Kagome to herself till she realized that there were no explanation for their appearance. "Why didn't you listen to me," said Terry as she fell on her knees and stroked the girl's black hair that was still intact, "Why couldn't I die instead of becoming this."  
  
"What happen!" Kagome almost yelled as she wondered at the events that had happened why she was gone. "How are you were able to survive as little as you were and these two died?" said Kagome more softly as Terry crumpled onto the dead girl and began to cry with earnest till her tears soaked the already wet kimono of the girl.  
  
Kagome shook her hid in wonder trying to look anywhere else but at that depressing and horrifying scene. Her eyes turned toward a big rock close by and engraved in it so deeply that time would have trouble wearing it away were caricatures.  
  
Kagome's heart began to beat in her chest wondering if this could be the rock that had turned the young girl into a cat youkai and allowed the twins to die. But just as she was about to read the first caricature her view was blocked by the cloaked cat youkai.  
  
Kagome looked up in frustration but the cat youkai only smiled. "Kagome are you so willing to go that place that shows these only two results upon finding it," said Terry and pointed to the crying cat youkai and the dead twins.  
  
DREAM ENDS  
  
Kagome frowned as she woke up and to her surprised she still carried the last of the cat youkai's words before the rock and the scene receded into darkness. "Become a youkai or die trying. Is that really your goal?"  
  
'Would risk becoming a youkai if there efforts might be as rewarding as the others. "Only the pure of heart," said Kagome numbly and ignored Inuyasha's questioning look. "You've been acting strangely lately," said Inuyasha in concern.  
  
"Am I that out of it that you would all worry like that?" said Kagome in an amused voice. "You've been taken to yourself lately and when we go to sleep I sometimes hear you murmuring," said Inuyasha wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on top of her head.  
  
Kagome couldn't tell him about the dreams even if she could remember them. "What did I say in my sleep?" said Kagome honestly curious. "Mostly I hear you saying a girl's name over and over as if you were afraid you would forget it," said Inuyasha conversationally.  
  
"What was the name?" said Kagome calmly though she was sure Inuyasha could feel her stiffening in his arms. "Maybe we should talk about something else," said Inuyasha worrying. "I never knew you were much of a worrying type," said Kagome playfully trying to fight the slight disappointment.  
  
Inuyasha sighed knowing that she really wanted him to continue. "Terry," said Inuyasha almost sighing at his weakness for the girl in his arms. "Who?" said Kagome frowning forgetting what she had asked him as she watched Miroku carrying his sleeping daughter Michi to their hut in the village.  
  
"The name you murmured was Terry," said Inuyasha slightly annoyed at having to repeat it again but annoyed enough to risk calling her wench unless he wanted to feel the pull of his subduing charm.  
  
Kagome smiled to herself since it seemed so familiar as if she actually knew the girl outside of her dream. "Why haven't you taken the subduing charm off me anyway?" said Inuyasha turning Kagome around so he could look into her brown eyes.  
  
"It's a memento of the day we first met and carries so much memories," said Kagome toying with the necklace while a teasing smile appeared on her lips. "They weren't good memories for me I can tell you that," said Inuyasha wryly and Kagome didn't even have to look up to know that he was frowning. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Terry was bored out of her skull and didn't want anything to do with looking at the images in the mirror in her lap. She flickered eyes on Kanna who sat patiently on the ground with not a single grass stain on her white kimono.  
  
Then Terry saw her; she couldn't deny it any longer because this was the third time this week. She didn't even bother to see how Kanna would react before she ran quickly after the cloaked cat youkai desperate to know everything about her. She felt such a strong bond to her that she couldn't and didn't mind not being able to explain it. But she knew she would be willing to follow the cloaked cat youkai everywhere and anywhere because Terry could sense that this stranger knew and understood her even though she might not understand the stranger.  
  
Terry's heart leapt as she saw the cat youkai looking over her shoulder and giving Terry an encouraging smile as if she was encouraging her to run faster. Terry took heart and began to quicken her pace though not by much because she felt a stitch in her side.  
  
"Almost there, almost there," she kept saying to herself under her breath to the cadence of feet meeting the ground. And just as she thought she had gotten just a little bit closer to the cloak stranger she heard a strange young male's voice call her name.  
  
Terry faltered then felt herself slipping into an abyss. She was frightened beyond belief and let out a squeak of protest as her surprised face was replaced by one of fear. She looks above her as the opening she fell through quickly got smaller and smaller. There stood the cloaked cat youkai, a look of surprised concern on her face before Terry watched in puzzlement as it turned into a smile and she left Terry to deal with her own problems.  
  
"Just great," she said bitterly waiting for her body to hit the ground and she didn't have long to wait. When she did though the wind was knocked right out of her and allowed her eyes to close so that she could gather her bearings. When she did open up her eyes she looked into curious brown eyes of a human boy. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
AT THAT MOMENT  
  
Kanna looked at the sleeping Terry with mild interest wondering were the child had gone off to though her body remained there bent over her octagon dragon mirror. Kanna would never really admit that she appreciated the company the child brought though she did seem to ruin the day by chattering.  
  
'She doesn't know the bliss in silence like I do,' thought Kanna and felt slightly sorry for her. She felt something moving slightly in her stomach and her hand automatically went to if as if it was a child she was trying to feel.  
  
She looked at the cat youkai again and felt the need to take the mirror that was beside her and used it to take Terry's soul or better yet she thought maybe the taste of the young ones blood, warm and bittersweet would sooth the restless she felt right now.  
  
Kanna shook her head in frustration and the wild look of hunger disappeared from those emotionless eyes. "Be content with me now, whoever you are, she is not yours to have," spoke Kanna.  
  
A passerby might have thought she was speaking to the sleeping Terry but no Kanna was speaking to the parasite that had located itself in her stomach. 'We hunger... I hunger,' it hissed and Kanna could not easily ignore it's insistent protests.  
  
She silently got up and went into the forest to clear her head and Terry from herself. 'You are mine you hear me... mine,' it hissed and Kanna burst out running so as to have the parasite decide for her to return to the camp... to Terry. 'Not until it's safe for both of us,' thought Kanna and hoped that Terry would be okay for right now. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kohaku looked in wonder at the person or rather youkai that dropped into his world. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" said Kohaku. "My name is Terry and I don't know how I got here. Only that I want to get out now," she said as she sat up a frown written clearly on her face.  
  
"Then go. Leave," said Kohaku as he began to walk away. Terry screwed her eyes shut and imagined herself awake but nothing happen. "I don't think I can leave," said Terry surprised as she stood shakily up.  
  
"What do you mean you can't get out youkai," growled Kohaku turning around to confront her. "Don't you talk to me like that? I don't want to be here especially with a demon exterminator like you," hissed Terry turning on the balls of her feet and walked away.  
  
Kohaku turned his head to watch the cat youkai be enveloped in the darkness before sighing in shaking his head. "This could only be another one of my dreams," he said to himself and began to walk the other way when he heard piercing scream come from Terry's direction.  
  
Without no further thought he tore towards her searching frantically in the dark for the lavender haired cat youkai. She was standing in one of his dream scenarios the one where he was trying to run to Sango to apologize after he had just badly injured Sango and killed his friends.  
  
Kohaku shot his eyes trying to block the image of relief on the younger Kohaku's face as he ran into Sango's arms. "I've experienced pain too," said Terry in a small voice. Kohaku's eyes flew open as he stared at the cat youkai in wonder.  
  
"Just like you I didn't really mean to do it," said Terry continuing on as she favored to look at the ground instead of into Kohaku's searching brown eyes. "What happened?" said Kohaku hesitantly. "Everything," said Terry looking up as she smiled through tears that were already rolling down her face and Kohaku couldn't help but feeling sorry for her.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
'The Search for the Shikon No Tama,' is the next chapter if you review me. Terry cannot get out of Kohaku's dreams and so is unaware of the things that unfolded in the past month. They say that people should beware of a small girl who causes destruction wherever she goes by the youkai who wants to kidnap her. Kagome thinks she might be the key to finding the Shikon Jewel but somebody else thinks so too. Someone that should never find it, ever if anyone wants to live to see another year.  
  
Hey because I haven't reviewed in a while do to certain circumstances including writers block, other stories to worry about, two other siblings and one computer between us and so on and so on I have decided to put up the next chapter Friday providing that I get enough reviews. Well no review then no new chapter. 


	8. The Search for the Shikon No Tama

Hello Simply Hopeless here and I thank you for reviewing me. I do not own Inuyasha but I do own this story. I hope you enjoy and remember to review.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Embracing Tomorrow  
  
Chapter Eight: The Search for the Shikon No Tama  
  
Kagome didn't even have to wait that long as she slipped into sleep when she noticed that the cloaked cat youkai was waiting for her. "Wait no dream in between our meeting?" said Kagome slightly amused but her smile faltered by the serious look in Terry's eyes.  
  
"How much do you know about the Shikon No Tama?" said Terry seriously. "I well there was the fact that the Shikon No Tama or the Jewel of Four Souls was actually the soul of the powerful priestess Midoriko. Containing the souls of Wisdom, Love, Courage, and Friendship. She is now frozen in stalagmite in the cave by Sango's village where she is inside a huge serpent demon's jaws. There is a place in her chest where you could tell where her soul shot out and..." said Kagome but stopped when she saw Terry chuckling softly.  
  
"I see well then you should know that since it is Midoriko's soul then it cannot be destroyed or disappear for along time. It has in fact been reincarnated," said Terry and Kagome eyes widen in surprise.  
  
"But that means... do you know where it is... will I remember this dream so I can tell the others?" said Kagome anxiously. "The Shikon No Tama has granted me three wishes and in return for the two extra wishes I have promised the spirit of Midoriko to not let the Shikon No Tama's reincarnation be taken by evil. My sole existence now is to complete this task," said the cloaked Terry, "Will you be its temporary guardian?"  
  
"What do you mean by temporary guardian? I would be its only guardian just like I have been with the previous Shikon Jewel," said Kagome frowning. "If that is what the Shikon No Tama wishes then you shall be it but please look at this for a moment," said the cloaked Terry and allowed her hood to fall so she could clear her head.  
  
She turned her back towards Kagome and pointed with her finger at the air in front of her. It turned into a screen, which began to show the images of a little girl of four. "I have reason's to believe that she may be or may have connections to the Shikon No Tama," said Terry calmly.  
  
"But she is so little just like..." said Terry and she remembered an image of Terry as four running after a butterfly before the change. "Like me... yes I know but that makes it more important to find her before someone else does."  
  
"But how can she be or know where the Shikon No Tama is?" said Kagome. Terry turned to her eyes staring elsewhere. "They say that wherever she goes a trail of devastation follows her by those who would try to seek the Jewel. As pure as snow but where her shadow falls darkness shall follow her," said Terry blankly then as her eyes focused she looked at her with an apologetic smile, "Just find her Kagome for every ones sake."  
  
Before Kagome could say anything else the dream ended and for the first time she knew everything that happened. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The five year old stared wondering how long she had been walking. It was like she had always been walking, had always been on the move. She paused to think where she could go next but she knew it really didn't matter because wherever she went she would have to leave because mean people wanted to get to her.  
  
"I can not stop," said the nameless five year old, "I will not stop till I find acceptance and a name." She got up and brushed off the dust from her kimono and brushed a wisp of black hair from her forehead where an outline of a tattoo of small thin diamonds that was clump together without touching, each pointing either north, south, east, or west.  
  
She knew that someone else was watching over her as surely as she knew she was alive. Somewhere she would find the person with blue-gray eyes and lavender cat ears who understood her and fill up her loneliness. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"What do you do to make you feel that way?" said Kohaku looking at Terry in wonder. "Only killed three people without meaning to," said Terry casually but Kohaku could tell by the way she averted her eyes and bit her lip that she didn't take it so likely.  
  
"Couldn't of meant to," said Kohaku. "I didn't mean to if that's what you mean but if it wasn't for me known of it would have happen. Those twins if I wasn't some dumb and desperate for their friendship to realize that they weren't ready and if it wasn't for that then my mother wouldn't have had to die," said Terry then her legs gave out to her, "All my fault."  
  
Kohaku couldn't move for a moment because he saw that that was what he had been doing. He had been blaming himself for things he couldn't control, punishing himself and wallowing in his misery. He then thought of the words that the older Terry said.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Aren't you tired of being lonely? Don't you want to..." said Terry and sighed deeply to herself, "We are alike you and I. We have both hurt the ones we love and would do anything to turn back time to stop it from ever happening. But you don't have to be lonely."  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
"It's not your fault and it's not my fault," said Kohaku as he bent down towards Terry to help her up. "Then why do we feel so guilty and helpless?" said Terry as she looked at him as she wiped away her tears, she leaned her head against his chest not caring that he was a demon exterminator.  
  
"Maybe because we couldn't do anything about it," said Kohaku as he wrapped comforting arms around her while resting his chin on top of her head. "We need to stop feeling sorry for ourselves," said Terry thoughtfully after a moment of silence. "Hmm," said Kohaku as he felt the hurt and pain from eight years lifting to become a more bearable weight. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"So let me get this straight Kagome. A cat youkai who has been in your dreams for the past four years has now told you that the Shikon No Tama has resurfaced? I mean really Kagome that is a little far fetched," said Miroku smiling at the mere possibility.  
  
"When you say it like that Miroku it seems dumb," said Kagome frowning. "It is dumb," said Inuyasha but kissed her apologetically when she saw her forming the 'S' for sit on her lips.  
  
"If this were true then where would we start looking," said Sango. "I haven't figured that part out yet," said Kagome as she started to toy with the red pants of her miko uniform, then abandoning it she looked up at Inuyasha, "Well if my dream isn't true then where did you leave the Shikon Jewel Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha golden eyes were clouded in thought but though how hard he searched he could not figure a reason for why that happen. "I don't know but that still doesn't mean..." said Inuyasha but he saw his wife's triumphant smile and didn't want to burst her bubble that quickly.  
  
"Well then it seems to me then that there is nothing really lost by looking. Look, look if you are so doubtful why don't we get Muyouga to gather information for us. If anything suspicious happens concerning a wandering little girl then you will have to believe me. Agreed?" said Kagome looking at each of her friends one by one till her eyes settled on her soul mate.  
  
"Please Inuyasha," said Kagome her bottom lip began to tremble. "You know I don't like to see women cry," said Inuyasha frowning in dislike. "Then you'll do it for me... for us," said Kagome as she wrapped her arms him before placing a string of kisses on his lips.  
  
"Okay if you'll get off me," said Inuyasha sounding irritated but before she could pull away he kissed her deeply. "Everything will turn out like I though," said Kagome smiling up at him and the others couldn't doubt that Kagome might be right about something. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The five year old didn't really know the reason why the mean people where chasing her but she knew that if she didn't run then more people then just her would be hurt. "Gin wake up," said the five year old in an urgent whisper. A soft mew could be heard from her pack and then a totally silver haired neko youkai stuck her head out to inspect her mistress. 'Mew?'  
  
"Gin the mean people have come again. Please let me ride on your back once more," said the five year old, her eyes already brimming with tears. Gin let out a soft mew before she bumped her small head against her mistress's cheek and jumped out the pack on the girl's back.  
  
It had three tails just like Kiylala but had not a single stripe on its silver body. It's blue eyes were a burning gold that spark with intelligence. It knelt down in it's small form so that the girl could stand over it so that when Gin transformed the girl wouldn't have to worry about climbing on.  
  
The five year old clutched the soft fur in her small fists and leaned her small body against the neko youkai's back. "Thank you," said the five year old as they took off. She could hear the protests of the local youkai who had been chasing her of late.  
  
She closed her eyes to the world below her waiting for sleep to claim her. This was really the only place where she could find peace. Away from those who wanted to know where the Shikon No Tama was because she knew. Knew all to well where it was though she didn't know quite as much about it's importance. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 'The Door that Connects My World to Yours,' is the next chapter if you review me. Terry gets herself out of Kohaku's dreams by promising to visit him in the time he's in. But will she be able to get to the well in time with Kanna, Ringo and a fifty-year-old Kagome are after her. And then there's a little problem about finding where he is. Well review me to tell me about this chapter and you'll see sooner then later.  
  
The real meeting between Terry and the others won't take place till chapter ten. If I don't update this story on Wednesdays then I'll try to own Thrusdays. 


	9. The Door that Connects My World to Yours

Hello Simply Hopeless here and I thank you for reviewing me. I do not own Inuyasha and never will but I do on this story along with the story that the sequel came from. Well hope you enjoy and remember to review.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Embracing Tomorrow  
  
Chapter Nine: The Door that Connects My World to Yours  
  
"Kohaku you know I'll have to return soon," said Terry to Kohaku as they continued their hike across the darkness. They had been together for a long time though you really couldn't tell here since there was no real day or night here.  
  
"Yes I know," said Kohaku as he guided Terry across the darkness. "Where are we again?" said Terry almost tripping so that Kohaku had to take her hand. "I honestly don't know," said Kohaku honestly.  
  
"So you are leading me around like you know what your doing and you don't even know where we are," grumbled Terry sweat dropping, "Man this bites. You think if you lived in your mind so long you would no how to navigate it."  
  
"It's not so bad," said Kohaku, "What's you get used to the place." Terry stopped rooted in her position and frowned. "What's wrong Terry?" said Kohaku smiling confused. "You're the reason I can't get out of here aren't you? You insist on staying here but you don't want to be alone so I'm trapped here with you," said Terry her frown deepening.  
  
"You act like it such a bad thing," said Kohaku, "I mean here no one judges us and its just the two of us here." "But this isn't reality, this cannot last," said Terry bowing her head, "Please let me go."  
  
"I thought you like me," said Kohaku frowning at the cat youkai. "I do, all the more reason to let me go," said Terry but then she lifted her head with an idea, "If you let me go I promise to find you in your word."  
  
"I don't know Terry," said Kohaku reluctantly. "I promise I'll return to you, just give me the directions and I'll go there," said Terry. "Okay," said Kohaku dully but she didn't notice her friends distress as she thought of going out in the real world again.  
  
OUT OF KOHAKU'S HEAD  
  
Terry woke up and let out a huge, long yawn that seemed to want to break her face in two. "God I feel stiff," said Terry as she set down her octagon dragon mirror to stretch. 'It feels so could to stretch,' she thought to herself as she bent this way and that to loosen her limbs.  
  
"Kanna," said Terry looking at the pale incarnation in surprise. 'Is it me or has her white hair turn light gray and her lips more a faint pink instead of its usual colorless tone,' thought Terry. "You've been in the position and in that trance for a month," said Kanna deciding to speak.  
  
"God no I can't of," said Terry but her stomach growled in protest which told her otherwise. "Eat this and then after that we will train some more," said Rin handing her a plate of fish.  
  
Terry frowned at the pale incarnation but didn't even complain at the fact that the fish was cold. She stood up and felt uneasy on her feet. "Let's begin," said Kanna quietly and with that she raised her mirror so that Terry dodged quickly from it's way.  
  
A FEW MINUTES LATER  
  
"I wonder how you would taste," said Kanna and a black forked tongue flicked across her face, "You are so sweet and delectable do you know that?" Terry stood there in horror not believing what was happening. She was paralyzed from the neck down as she sat on the ground with Kanna leaning over her. "Why are you doing this Kanna?" said Terry breathlessly as she tried to find a meaning in Kanna's eyes but they were cold and piercing.  
  
"Please don't," whimpered Terry and Kanna's eyes softened. "Run," said Kanna softly. "What?" said Terry finding that she could lift her head to look at her teacher in confusion. "I SAID RUN!" she yelled at the top of her lungs and with that Terry found herself quickly getting up and moving, grabbing the octagon dragon mirror she had received recently as a present from Kanna.  
  
She stumbled at first as she pumped her legs and arms to get as far away from Kanna as she could but her cat ears flicked back when she heard that Kanna wasn't far behind. "Come back Terry I'm sorry," said Kanna sincerely then in a more menacing voice they came as a low hiss, "Just let me have one bite."  
  
"Oh God," said Terry to herself and found herself quickly transforming while still running. She was in her mountain cat form and was bounding across the forest floor dodging the trees as she went along.  
  
She didn't stop till she couldn't hear her pursuer and her legs threaten to collapse from beneath her. She transformed back to her humanoid for and dropped the mirror on the ground so she could look at her reflection. "God why am I so cursed," she mumbled before she fainted from exhaustion. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
TWO MONTHS OF WANDERING LATER  
  
Terry didn't know where to start in her search for Kohaku. The only real lead she had was that he was not in this time no more which seem ridiculous to her. She felt more sick at heart then anything even after so long.  
  
'How could she?' Terry thought finding out more and more often that it was always best to rely on herself then in others. 'Because others will betray you or abandon you,' thought Terry bitterly.  
  
'Then why are you looking for a ningen demon hunter?' came a puzzled thought in her head. 'I don't know but it feels right to do this. He seems nice enough and he has felt the kind of pain I have felt before,' came Terry's thought. 'But he might betray you,' came a thought.  
  
'I don't want to trust him but I can't help it. I don't want to be alone in the world,' she thought and let out a deep sigh. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she failed to realize the immediate danger she was in.  
  
Not until she saw the bear youkai started roaring at her did she notice and she knew there was no way of running. 'Survival of the fittest right,' she thought to herself sweat dropping as it decided to stand up and she shook her head at her hopeless situation before smiling grimly.  
  
"What else has Kanna been training me for," she said to herself and let her nails grow till they were razor sharp claws. She launched herself at him and sunk her claws into his belly till she could feel something wet and sticky gush from it.  
  
She moved from left to right injuring him as much as she could. She knew she should of used her mountain lion form but she needed to learn how to defend herself in this one. The bear was delirious with pain and anger as it's fur was coated in blood.  
  
She quickly jumped out the way and sized up her opponent before making another attack but this time the bear knew where she was going and swipe at her till her body was flung against the tree rendering her unconscious.  
  
AN HOUR LATER  
  
Terry saw the miko kneeling beside her, recognizing her red and white garb. She knew there was no escape but she didn't want to die. "What do you want miko?" said Terry grimly. "Only to clean your injuries," said the miko smiling, "By the way my name is Kagome."  
  
"I don't want your pity," growled Terry as she tried to sit up only to be stopped by Kagome. "Then I won't give you any," said Kagome smiling. Terry watched emotionlessly as the old woman began to clean her injuries. She saw there was still a few black hairs that peppered her otherwise gray hair.  
  
"Your lucky to be alive do you know that," said Kagome. "Yeah lucky me. I'm always finding something lucky to talk about," said Terry sarcastically. Kagome frowned before saying, "There is no use feeling sorry for yourself. You defended yourself well against the bear youkai and won in the end." "I don't feel like a winner," said Terry and before she knew it she found herself drifting back to sleep. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
THREE WEEKS LATER  
  
Terry looked at Ringo who looked helplessly at her. "We need to talk," said Ringo calmly afraid that she would try to run away again without listening to him. "There is no need," said Terry her blue-gray eyes narrowing, "You only want me so that you can use my abilities."  
  
Ringo had rescued her or kidnapped her, Terry couldn't decide yet from the miko. Though the old woman seemed kind enough she made Terry feel strange and she was both sad and glad that she was away from her now.  
  
"That's not it or it wasn't in the beginning," said Ringo frowning as he took a tentative step forward. "And I'm automatically suppose to believe you," said Terry her nerves on edge. "No," said Ringo who by now managed to stand in front of Terry.  
  
"It's been four years since we last seen each other," said Ringo changing the subject. He looked at Terry who looked defiantly at him. Terry was eleven when they first met and later ran away that same week but now she was fifteen. "Yes four glorious Ringo free years," said Terry.  
  
"You don't mean that," said Ringo trying to hide the hurt look in his dark gray eyes. "Don't I," said Terry looking directly at him now. 'I can't trust anyone. I might be able to trust Kohaku,' she thought to herself which only made her smile bitterly. "I like the fact that you were so trusting," said Ringo who brushed a lock of her hair from her face.  
  
"I bet you did," said Terry not liking or disliking Ringo's nearness. "Why don't you like me because I like you," said Ringo looking sincerely into Terry's eyes. "Man if it wasn't for the fact that I didn't like my cousin Natsu and the fact that Terry girl is valuable I would slit her throat and her brother who killed him," said Terry maliciously, her eyes sparking, "Do you know how many times I hear that in my head?"  
  
"I didn't mean it I just didn't want the others to know how much I like you," said Ringo understanding dawning on him about why she was so upset with him. "Yeah, right," said Terry not wanting to look at him anymore.  
  
"Yeah," said Ringo as he lifted up her chin and brushed his lips against hers, "Right." "I..." said Terry not knowing what to say, so shaken was she by her first kiss. "Hey Ringo have you found that Terry girl," came Jiro a little farther away.  
  
"I almost believed you. I guess I am still that naïve girl," said Terry and ignored his excuses as she ran towards the well she saw Kohaku talk about in his dream one single tear rolling down her cheek. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kanna stared dispassionately in her mirror not really caring if she saw images in it or not. 'Why couldn't I control it? Why did I drive her away?' thought Kanna as she remembered the pained look in her face that cut deeper then the frighten look she wore. 'I'm not an it,' hissed a voice that came from her stomach.  
  
'No you're a parasite, an annoyance, a...' came Kanna's thought but she clutched at her stomach as she felt it cramp up. 'Show respect,' hissed the voice smugly. Kanna nodded her head weakly and the parasite let up. 'I hate you,' said Kanna. 'I don't care if your head of heels in love with me. You will tolerate me,' hissed the voice.  
  
Kanna stared at the mirror in silence looking at her reflection with distaste seeing her cheeks were a healthy pink along with her lips and how her hair now was a darker gray. Then the mirror began to swirl and she saw an image of Terry.  
  
She was wearing strange futuristic clothes and was in company with a young man and a small child who was holding her hand. 'She has the Shikon No Tama,' hissed the voice from Kanna's stomach excitedly. 'Terry can't have the Shikon No Tama,' came Kanna's thought.  
  
'No not the neko but the small girl. She has the Shikon No Tama and it is more powerful then ever,' hissing in triumph in pain at the realization.  
  
"You drove her away so you can't get to the Shikon No Tama now," came Kanna's triumph voice. "I will find a way," hissed the voice frustrated that her hunger for power blinded her to the fact that Terry could have been save as bait to draw the small girl towards them. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Terry was able to climb out of the well with no real problem since there was a rope ladder there. As soon as she went over the lid she sat on it thinking on how she would find the human. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice someone else was with her till she felt it brush up against her leg.  
  
She let out a soft gasp before smiling down at the cat. "Hello," said Terry that came so naturally to her as if it was her native tongue. "So Terry you have returned," said Buyou looking at her with those amber eyes.  
  
"Sorry I don't know what you mean," said Terry smiling apologetically at Buyou as she scratched his chin knowing that cats liked that. "Time has no real effects on cats so I remember you even though you don't remember me," said Buyou. Terry could only nod not knowing what else to say or do.  
  
"Come you must be hungry," said Buyou and began to walk up the three steps to exit the well house. Terry followed timidly and poked her head out to see if the coast was clear before she closed the door silently behind her.  
  
"Wow," she said softly as she looked at the streetlights that eliminated the streets below the shrine steps. "Inside Terry," said Buyou and slipped inside through the kitty door. Terry transformed quickly into a house cat and quickly did the same.  
  
"I shouldn't be here," whispered Terry in the cat language. "Do not worry only Grandfather is home tonight the others will not return until much later," said Buyou looking back at her once before he leapt to the counter.  
  
Terry sat down and waited patiently to see what the calico cat was going to do when he returned with a can of cat food in his mouth. He jumped down and started to walk towards the living room where Kagome's Grandfather was watching the history channel.  
  
"They were suppose to go out to dinner but when Grandfather heard about a special on feudal antiques he bailed on them," said Buyou after he dropped the can on the coffee table in sight of Buyou.  
  
"What is this," said Grandfather and lifted up the can to look at it. "Ah, now I see," said Grandfather and popped the can open. He placed it on the floor for Buyou when he spotted the lavender house cat with him.  
  
"I see you have brought yourself a lady friend, have you?" said Grandfather smiling. Terry meowed politely and turned to sniff at the can food before looking wistfully at the sushi that was on the coffee table.  
  
"Now, now cat you mustn't eat people food," said Grandfather wagging his fingers in front of the cat's nose. 'I am people silly human,' came Terry's irritated thought and with that her blue-gray eyes began to glow.  
  
She wasn't sure that she would be able to control Kagome's Grandfather but her stomach thought it was worth a try. "Now you wouldn't mind giving up your sushi for a poor hungry cat would you?" purred Terry sweetly.  
  
The Grandfather's eyes glazed over and he shook his head no. "I thought so. Thank you very much," said Terry and began hopped onto the table to reach the sushi. "Terry you shouldn't of done that. That was his dinner," said Buyou. "Your just saying that because I haven't offered a piece of my sushi to you yet so come up here and join me. Your grandfather can obviously get something else," she said smiling.  
  
Buyou shook his head but who was he to refuse a treat like sushi.  
  
TWO DAYS LATER  
  
Terry looked with wide blue-gray at the place that was Kagome's Tokyo. "I can't do this," gasped Terry as she looked around in bewilderment in fright. She was clothed in one of Kagome's old school uniforms she used to wear when she went with Inuyasha in the others.  
  
Terry pulled down at the dress not used to wearing something this short. "I said I'll help you," said Buyou who was clasped in her arms. Terry gave a weak smile to Buyou and walked out with him down the temple stairs making sure that no one saw her.  
  
She could barely see the god tree when she ran into a boy as she looked over at a metal monster that had people in it's belly taking to god's no where. "I'm so sorry," said Terry bowing quickly and was about to leave when the boy touched her shoulder.  
  
"Is that my cat?" said the boy as he looked at the calico cat the meowed a protest as he tried to avert his face. "I don't..." said Terry biting her lip wondering what she should say next. "It is Buyou," said the boy and reached the grabbed the cat but Terry clutched him closer to her, her face buried in the cat's soft fur.  
  
"Don't cry," said the boy as he saw Terry's shoulders shaking with her sobbing, "Hey I didn't... My name is Souta. What's yours?" "Terry," came a muffled voice from Buyou who let out a meow of protest for his wet fur.  
  
"Sorry Buyou," said Terry as she pulled her face away and pet his damp fur. "So where were you trying to off to with my cat," said Souta. "Well I was trying to find the hospital nearest to the shrine but I don't know where it is," said Terry, "Can you help me?"  
  
"It's not that hard to find, all you have to do is go down, Winchester Street and..." said Souta but he could see the confused looked on her face, "Your not from around here are you?" "Is it that obvious," said Terry sighing. "Well if you don't know where to go it kind of is," said Souta but don't worry I'll help you," said Souta smiling.  
  
Terry couldn't help but smile back at him before quickly grabbing his hand and tugging him along. "Wait a minute let me put my backpack at my house first," said Souta and began to quickly climb the stairs.  
  
Terry watched his progress for a while before putting down Buyou and squatting so she could look at him eye to eye. "Thank you Buyou-san for all your help," she said and scratched him behind his ears to hear him purring.  
  
She would have continued this way till Souta came but she sensed a miko nearby. 'Why do I have to keep running into mikos,' she growled to herself before jumping into a tree nearby till her body was hidden as best as it could be by the uppermost branches.  
  
"Kagome how can you live will if you do not have a job and still live with your mother?" said Ally. "I mean what was the use in going to college?" said Amy. "I have a job," sighed Kagome looking at her three friends. "What?" said Ayame. "It's..." said Kagome not knowing how to tell them that she was a priestess in the feudal era.  
  
"Hey Kagome," called Souta as he climbed back down the stairs. "Hey Souta your growing so fast," said Ally looking at the seventeen year old boy. "Yes have you found yourself a girlfriend yet?" said Ayame smiling. "Ayame," growled Souta frowning as his face started to heat up.  
  
"I'm sorry," said Ayame curiously, "Your too old to hang out with us old fossils." "It's not that and you know it," said Souta and began to look around her to see if he spotted the lavender hair girl who he promised he would take to the hospital.  
  
"What you doing? Meeting up with a girl are you?" said Ally smiling. "Leave him alone," said Kagome and began to push her friends up the stairs to Souta's great relief. "Thanks Kagome," said Souta as he walked further out on the sidewalk to see if he spied Terry.  
  
Terry seeing that the close was clear quickly jumped down and landed right beside him. "Why were you up there?" said Souta. "Oh no reason, let's go," said Terry beginning to tug on his arm and lead him as far away as she could from the shrine were the miko was. "The hospital is this way," said Souta and began to take her in the right direction. "  
  
A FEW MINUTES LATER  
  
Terry stared in amazement at the tall building and felt very hesitant to enter it. "So who are you trying to see?" said Souta curiously. "Do you know where I can find Kohaku?" said Terry looking up at Souta. "How do you know him?" said Souta. "He's my friend," said Terry automatically but she lowered her eyes because she knew that in them doubt was there. 'Is he really? Are we really capable of having friends?' came Terry's thoughtful thought but she shook the suspicious thought away.  
  
"Let's go then," said Souta gently and took Terry's hand once more as he tugged her towards the hospital. He saw the doubt and hurt swimming in her blue-gray eyes and he felt sorry for the fifteen year old.  
  
Sakura gave him a reassuring smile because she didn't want anyone to feel pity for her. She stayed closely to his side as they entered the building, her nose wrinkling at the smell of antiseptic and other stuff associated with the hospital. One hand reached up to check her handkerchief where her cat ears were to make sure it wouldn't come loose before she let it fall to hers side.  
  
She remembered somewhat that they stopped at a desk where Souta talked to a nurse who handed them visitor pens to pen to their clothes before they were quickly taken to the elevator. She was on edge when she felt the box that they were in move steadily upward and clung tightly to him her face buried in his shirt.  
  
"You never ridden an elevator before have you or been in a hospital?" said Souta already knowing the answer as Terry shook her head no. Terry was thankful to be rid of the moving box as they walked down the hallway till they came to the bore Kohaku's name on it.  
  
"He we are," said Souta and turned the door to reveal a young man lying in bed asleep. "He's old," said Terry frowning as she poke her around Souta to look inside. "How did you meet Kohaku?" said Souta a little suspiciously.  
  
Terry looked up at him in surprise for a minute before saying quickly, "We met each other when we were younger." Souta didn't really believe that was possible because he knew what had happen to Kohaku when he was little, how he was taken control over by Naraku. And besides unless she came from the feudal era how could she have met him when this is the first time she been in a hospital.  
  
Terry quickly walked over to Kohaku's sleeping form and sat in the chair by the bedside. "I leave you alone with him for a while," said Souta before he closed the door on the two. 'Kohaku is that you?' came Terry's timid thought.  
  
'Terry what took you that long!' said Kohaku slightly upset. 'Try figuring your way around this time with its metal monsters, moving monsters and strange clothes,' said Terry annoyed. 'I'm sorry then,' came Kohaku's thoughts.  
  
'Your old,' said Terry bluntly as she looked at his face, 'Can you feel this?' She brushed her finger against his cheek. 'I'm in a comma not paralyzed,' came Kohaku's annoyed thought, 'And what do you mean by old.'  
  
'You look to be around eighteen or nineteen ningen,' came Terry's irritated thought. 'Probably because I came to the hospital when I was seven when Naraku used me as his puppet and just when I was released from that when I was fifteen I was taken to the hospital to have the jewel shard removed. I haven't actually had an opportunity to see myself then as a seven year sometimes so it's reflected in my dream. Your not like seven or something, are you?'  
  
'No,' came Terry's firm thought then she thought to him knowing that she look seven for some reason in his dream world, 'Why haven't you awaken yet?' 'What's the point?' came Kohaku's thought, 'I better off like this.' 'I'm gone from your thoughts for three months and already you managed to ruin everything that I built up with you. That's it if you don't wake up this instant then I'm leaving to return back to the feudal era and I'm not returning,' came Terry's thought followed by the sound of Terry's chair scraping back.  
  
Kohaku tried to open his eyes but it's kind of hard to do something you had refused to do for so long. 'Terry,' called Kohaku to her but she didn't respond. He could hear a door slowly open and thought that she had left. He finally managed to open his eyes and looked towards the door to see if he would see Terry's back as she left but all he saw was a lavender cat streak towards the window and jump out of it before the door opened fully to reveal Souta.  
  
"Terry would you like for me to walk you back home?" began Souta swearing that he had seen Terry a moment ago before the lavender cat ran towards the window to jump out of it. He barely noticed that someone was looking at him with disappointment till he heard the person talk to him hoarsely.  
  
"Where is she?" came Kohaku's voice as he looked at Souta and Souta settled surprise eyes on Kohaku. "I've got to tell Sango you've awaken," said Souta amazed and with that he closed the door quickly to call his house were Sango was a few minutes ago.  
  
'Terry where did you go?' came Kohaku's thought as he sat up stiffly so that he could look around his hospital room to look for. 'I'll return at midnight,' came Terry's thought, 'Just leave your window open.' And with that she moved stealthily across the grounds though she was a little winded from her fall from the three-story building.  
  
'I need to think before I act next time,' she grumbled to herself and as she turned around to make sure she knew which window was Kohaku's she saw a tree that's branches reached out to it. 'Where were you when I needed you to escape,' she growled then continued deciding to see if Buyou could spare her some before she tried her luck around town. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A FEW MINUTES LATER  
  
As soon as Sango had heard what Souta had said he could hardly believe him. She had quickly hopped in her car taking along her confused friends who didn't know what was happening. 'I can't tell them because what if something happens? What if this all turns out to be just a dream?' thought Sango knowing she had dreams like this before but never so real.  
  
She reached over as they pulled into the hospital parking lot and pinched Miroku who said 'ouch,' before removing his arm from her sight. "I didn't mean to look at her I promise," mumbled Miroku but Sango looked at him blankly not comprehending what her husband was talking about.  
  
She frowned at him when she understood but shook her head and smiled at him. "It's okay," said Sango. "Are you all right Sango? Have you brought us here to tell me that your sick I mean because if you were you shouldn't have decided to drive, it's dangerous," said Miroku frowning as he felt her forehead to see if it was too warm.  
  
Sango swatted his hand away from her face and chuckled. "We'll see if Souta is right," said Sango her smile widening and with that she left the car. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other and shrugged before climbing from the back with Michi in tow.  
  
Sango quickly walked through the hospital's front door ignoring the complaints of Inuyasha that the smell here was to overpowering before she came to the front desk and requested visiting passes for her and her friends.  
  
"When are you going to tell us already?" said Kagome smiling seeing that her friend was so excited, "What did Kohaku move on his own or something?" "You'll see," said Sango as she pressed the button on the elevator to go to Souta's floor.  
  
"I wanted to press the button," grumbled Michi who was in Miroku's arms. "Maybe next time sweetie," said Sango and as soon as the elevator door opened she tore across the hallway and flung the door to Kohaku's room open.  
  
"It's true," she gasped as she saw Kohaku sitting up and waiting patiently as the doctor checked his heartbeat with his stethoscope. "Sango?" said Kohaku seeing his big sister laughing and crying all at the same time.  
  
"Man Sango get a grip on your..." said Inuyasha before he saw Kohaku too. "What did I tell you," beam Souta from a chair by the window. Sango walked over to Kohaku and sat gingerly on the bed, glad that the doctor had the wisdom to leave.  
  
"Kohaku," she said softly smiling through her tears and then she threw her arms around his waist and placed her head on his chest. "I've missed you," she began to sob, "I've always worried if taking the jewel shard out was the right thing to do and I... and I am so glad your alive and well."  
  
"Sango," said Kohaku as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and began to stroke her head to comfort her. Sango closed her eyes in bliss happy that he knew her name, happy that he was with her once more. 'We will never part again brother,' she thought solemnly to herself not caring if she wet up his hospital gown or that her friends were grinning like a bunch of idiots by the door.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
'Kohaku's Midnight Visitor,' is the next chapter if you review me. Kohaku has suddenly started improving but the doctors don't know why. He has only said a few words since he has awakened and still sleeps more than usual. He insists on keeping the window open to the doctors' dismay so that he could let a lavender house cat visit him at night. But it hard to keep their visits secret if Inuyasha vows to find whoever been bringing the cat smell in the room. Well you know what that means because the reunion will be sure to be exciting, memorable, and painful. Review so I can type up the next chapter.  
  
If I don't update this story on Wednesdays then I'll try to own Thursdays. 


	10. Kohaku’s Midnight Visitor

Hello Simply Hopeless here and I thank you for reviewing me. I do not own Inuyasha but the neko Terry is mine. Hope you enjoy and remember to review.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Embracing Tomorrow  
  
Chapter Ten: Kohaku's Midnight Visitor  
  
Terry was glad to say the least that she wasn't afraid of heights because Kohaku's room was on the third floor and the only way to go there unnoticed would be by climbing the upper branches of the tree next to his window. She lengthened her claws so she could stick like a bur to the tree. Then quickly made her way up the branch and as soon as she came to the lowest branch she rested.  
  
Her furry chest lifted and fell as she caught her breath. She was slightly glad that she opted to go in her housecat form instead of her human form. She looked up to eye the branches above her before she went back to climbing up the tree.  
  
She silently slipped through the window and dropped softly on the floor before padding towards Kohaku. 'Kohaku are you awake?' came Terry's hesitant thought wondering whether she should disturb him if he was sleeping.  
  
'Your late,' came Kohaku's reproachful voice. Terry rolled her blue-gray eyes before she jumped softly on the bed. 'You're a cat,' came Kohaku's disappointed voice. "Scratch behind my ears, will you?" purred Terry softly as she bumped her small fury head against his hands.  
  
'I never really expected for myself to wake up,' thought Kohaku in wonder. 'If you wouldn't have woken up my second plan was to scratch your face. That would have woken you up surely,' came Terry amused thought.  
  
Kohaku paused in petting Terry to eye her suspiciously but Terry meowed innocently. 'Your wrong you know that?' said Kohaku. 'How so?' came Terry's thought as she arched her back as he petted her back. 'Why do you act so distant sometimes?' came Kohaku's thought.  
  
Terry stopped purring and ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"I haven't seen you around lately," said Souta as he walked towards Terry. "Hmm," said Terry as she looked up from the kitten in her arms. "You have a thing for cats don't you?" said Souta as he sat beside her on the park bench.  
  
"You can say that I understand them better then an overly excited dog. Cats are more sophisticated and reserve, don't you think?" said Terry looking up at him. "I don't think my brother-in-law would like to hear that," said Souta wondering how a meeting with Terry and Inuyasha would turn out.  
  
"Then he'll just have to deal with it," said Terry smirking. "Where are you staying?" said Kohaku. "Here and there," she said then looking suspiciously at him, "Why?" "I was just curious," said Kohaku.  
  
Terry stood up and began to walk away when Kohaku grabbed her wrist. "Where you going?" said Kohaku. "Hmm, I don't really know," said Terry shaking her head. She would really like to go to the feudal era but there was Ringo and Kanna there to worry about.  
  
'Kami why Kanna,' she thought to herself and let out a shiver as she remembered the hunger in her teacher's eyes. "Are you cold," said Kohaku and before she could say why he draped his coat around Terry's shoulders.  
  
"Thank you," said Terry not knowing what else to say. 'What else can I say,' she thought and wondered what becoming friends with him would bring her. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Terry jumped to the windowsill and jumped down onto the cold floor before padding her way to Kohaku's bed. She jumped onto it and settled onto Kohaku's chest were she waited patiently for the human to wake up.  
  
'Kohaku,' she whispered softly in his mind but there was no response. Terry was about to get up and leave but as soon as she got to the foot of the bed her paw pressed against something hard.  
  
All of a sudden the magic box above the bed turned on showing five girls dressed in sailor uniforms. Terry stopped, her eyes wide open wondering how a box could have people trapped inside it but then she saw the monster that was chasing the five girls and decided to settle down at the foot of the bed.  
  
When Kohaku woke up he thought to himself that he had overslept and missed seeing Terry but when he saw her furry form laying by the foot of the bed watching a soap opera. "Don't do it Mai he's not who he says he is!" said Terry totally engrossed in the story.  
  
"Terry?" said Kohaku with difficulty confused that she was still here. "I was going to leave but then the magic box turned on with this thick stick with buttons and I saw Sailor Moon and Soap Operas and so much more," said Terry cheerfully and got up to bump her head against his cheek.  
  
'The magic box is called a television,' came Kohaku's thought. 'Are there small people trapped inside because if they are I want to see them,' came Terry's thought as she looked back at the television, which was now on commercial. 'That's what I thought at first but my sister explain to me that there isn't,' came Kohaku's thought.  
  
'You had visitors,' came Terry's thought, her blue-gray eyes focused on her. 'Yes but how do you now,' came Kohaku's thought. 'Who's the miko?' came Terry's thought as she settled on his lap when Kohaku sat up. 'Her name is Kagome Higurashi and she is my sister's best friend. Why?' came Kohaku's thought.  
  
Terry didn't say anything for a while as she looked into space. She thought about the old miko who had taken care of her and wondered if it was really Kagome thirty years from now. 'I just wanted to know,' came Terry's thought but already she was got up, jumped off the bed and padded to the door.  
  
'Why are you leaving?' came Kohaku's thought. 'I'll see you tomorrow,' was the only thought that came to him before the cat disappeared through the window. "Will me meet again miko?" said Terry and didn't know for sure whether that would be a good thing or not. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A WEEK LATER  
  
"This room is starting to smell more like cat every day," grumbled Inuyasha wrinkling his nose in distaste. "No it doesn't," said Kagome frowning at Inuyasha before offering Kohaku an apologetic smile. Kohaku nodded his head in understanding, glad that Inuyasha didn't know the half of it.  
  
'Mangy mutt who does he think he's talking to,' came Terry's thought in Kohaku's mind. 'Wait your still here?' came Kohaku's thought. 'Yes old man. I kind of overslept but don't worry unless McGruff the crime dog over there doesn't check underneath the bed then I'll be just fine,' came Terry's thought.  
  
Kohaku couldn't help but chuckle at that before he thought to her, 'Where you get McGruff from?' 'Television is a marvelous thing, ne?' came Terry's thought. 'So you were the one watching television after I fell asleep?' came Kohaku's thought.  
  
'Well if I have to stay in this time for a little while then I might as well find out more about it,' came Terry's thought. Kohaku could just imagine the lavender cat shrugging its shoulders.  
  
"Did you hear me Kohaku, I said how have you been doing?" said Kagome. Kohaku blinked realizing that he had been to busy talking to Terry to realize Kagome was talking. "Fine," Kohaku managed. He hated the fact that it was trouble to form such a simple response but the doctors thought it amazing that he could think or talk period because technically he should probably be a veggie.  
  
"Sango is coming up soon with the cake so we can celebrate the nineteenth birthday that you missed," said Kagome smiling kindly at the nineteen-year- old boy. "You don't..." said Kohaku but Sango walked in just then. "Yes we do Kohaku," said Sango and her eyes misted up with tears. She seemed to do that every time she saw that her brother was alive and well.  
  
"Uncle Kohaku, Uncle Kohaku!" said Michi and bounded towards Kohaku and launched herself into him. "Your awake that's good, that's good," Michi said nodding ecstatically before settling into his lap.  
  
Miroku came running in a minute later looking tired and anxious. "Michi you can't run away from daddy like that. You know your not suppose to go on the elevator by yourself," said Miroku bending over his hands on his knees.  
  
"I pressed the buttons all by myself," said Michi proudly to Kohaku who could only smile at his energetic niece. 'My niece...' he thought in wonderment. 'Are any more people coming or what?' said Terry not liking all the people that were making her escape even harder is she decided to do so.  
  
Just then Inuyasha looked under the bed to see to glowing blue-gray cat eyes in the darkness from the bed. "I told you Kagome that there was a cat here," said Inuyasha in a triumphant voice though he looked at the cat with annoyance.  
  
"I wanna see, I wanna see," came Michi's voice followed by a string of protests from both Miroku and Sango. Inuyasha reached for the cat that was slowly backing up into a corner.  
  
When Terry turned around to leave from underneath the bed Inuyasha had the misfortune of grabbing her tail. Terry let out a hiss before she launched herself at Inuyasha scratching and hissing at him.  
  
Inuyasha stood up quickly in order so he could grip the angry cat and fling her to the side. Terry flipped over and landed on all fours to Inuyasha's disappointment. Terry was ready to launch herself at him again but she didn't have to do that because Inuyasha came rushing towards her a glint of red in his eyes.  
  
Terry's hair, which was already on end, stood up even more as she sensed the danger to her person. She quickly ran towards the windows but Inuyasha, anticipating her move, quickly shut the window before facing Terry with a smirk on his scratched up face.  
  
"Here kitty, kitty," he growled in a too sweet voice. She rolled her blue- gray eyes not stupid enough to come towards him she looked at the door for a way out but it was blocked by Sango who was clutching an excited Michi. "I want pet kitty!" she yelled in frustration as she stretched out her hand to reach for the cat in vain.  
  
"Come here," said Kohaku opening his arms to the lavender cat. Terry leapt into Kohaku's arms and transformed into her humanoid form. Kohaku had his arms wrapped around her waist and Terry who was facing him had one hand clutching his shirt while she brushed her long lavender hair from her face with the other.  
  
"So we really see each other face to face old man," said Terry giving a small smile since she never transformed in her humanoid form for Kohaku because she was afraid of discovery by the nurses that made their nightly rounds. In Kohaku's dream world she had always looked like a seven year old.  
  
"Get off him!" cried out Sango and Terry clung tighter to him her head turning to Sango with a challenge in her blue-gray eyes. "Terry?" gasped Kagome and the angry cat youkai looked at Kagome with confused blue-gray eyes. "How do you know?" Terry softly said as she looked at Kagome with an almost vulnerable look.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
'The thing about Cats and Dogs,' is the next chapter if you review me. Kagome is amazed to find the younger version of the cloaked cat youkai but the fifteen-year-old Terry doesn't know her at all. Inuyasha wants to skin Terry for what she did to his face and it can only get worst before it gets better for the neko and inu. Can Kohaku prevent his new best friend from becoming his late best friend? Well you see sooner or later but later if you don't' review right now. ^_^  
  
Here is the age chart I use to tell how old they are.  
  
* Sequel takes place five years after the first story (Forget Me Not) ends. *Kagome is fifteen when she first meets Inuyasha (On the show). It was on her birthday. *Kagome is eighteen when the story starts (Forget Me Not). *Kagome is twenty-three when sequel begins (Embracing Tomorrow). *Sango is sixteen when she joins the Inuyasha group (On the show). *Sango was nineteen when the story starts (Forget Me Not). *Sango is twenty-four when sequel begins (Embracing Tomorrow). *Kohaku was eleven when he first met Inuyasha (On the show). Then fourteen when the shikon jewel was taken out of his back (Forget Me Not before battling Naraku). He's nineteen now (Embracing Tomorrow). *Souta was nine when he first met Inuyasha (On the show). Then twelve when the story began (Forget Me Not) He's seventeen now (Embracing Tomorrow). *Michi is four years old. *On the first story Terry was eighteen (Forget Me Not). *Terry met Maro when she was five (Both stories). *Terry was five when she was abandoned (Both stories). *Terry was four when she turned into a cat youkai (Both stories). *Terry is ten when the story starts (Embracing Tomorrow) and is fifteen when she finally meets Inuyasha and the others (Embracing Tomorrow). 


	11. The thing about Cats and Dogs

Hello Simply Hopeless here and I thank you if you were one of those who reviewed me. I do not own Inuyasha but this story is mine. Please enjoy and remember to review this time.  
  
Embracing Tomorrow  
  
Chapter Eleven: The thing about Cats and Dogs  
  
"Maybe some people should leave before the confusion overwhelms the patient," said the doctor trying to hide his smile. The others looked at each other wondering who should leave but no one did because they wanted to get to the bottom of the lavender haired girl.  
  
"I'll go," said Terry raising her hand and slid off Kohaku's bed to go to the window. She already had the window open halfway when everybody realized what she was trying to do. "No!" everyone said and Inuyasha came over towards her to slam the window shut and growled at her.  
  
"Oh I'm shaking in my shoes," said Terry rolling her eyes before she opted to sit on the edge of Kohaku's bed. "Who are you?" said Sango her eyes narrowed. "She said it already," said Terry pointing towards Kagome, "It's Terry."  
  
"Why are you in my brother's room?" continued Sango ignoring her answer. Terry turned her head to look at Kohaku, "She seemed more nicer in your memories." "You don't know me so stop acting like you do," said Sango frowning at the girl who seemed so well connected with her brother.  
  
Sango let down Michi so she could get a better look at Terry who was dressed in one of Kagome's old school uniforms. "Why are you here?" said Sango. "Sango please no," said Kohaku making Sango turned towards her brother, her eyes softening.  
  
"You're a cat demon aren't you?" said Michi as she pet Terry's lavender tail. Terry liking the feel of someone petting her bent her head down to offer the little girl her cat ears to scratch which Michi gladly did. Michi let out a giggle as she heard the cat youkai purr in pleasure.  
  
"No Michi stay away from her," said Sango and pulled her daughter away from Terry to both the cat youkai and the little girl's disappointment. Terry eyed Sango with annoyed blue-gray eyes before she said, "I don't have to say anything."  
  
"Yes you will," said Inuyasha growling. Terry's eyes flashed with a challenge and she smirked at him, "Who's going to make me?" "Inuyasha," said Kagome frowning in disapproval before she turned to look at Terry.  
  
Terry couldn't help feeling a tingle of anticipation so that it made her want to stand. "You were once human weren't you?" said Kagome as she looked directly into Terry's eyes, "Your name used to be Aiko wasn't it?"  
  
"Yes," said Terry weakly and all of a sudden those brown eyes of Kagome's was too much for her. "Can I go," said Terry softly her head bowed. "If you wish but I would like to know more about you," said Kagome not unkindly.  
  
"Terry stay," said Kohaku not wanting to see Terry go. She turned around and smiled at him before she walked over and kissed him on the cheek to spite Sango then whispered in his ear, "Don't worry Kohaku I can't leave you till you are all better so we'll continue our session at the usual time."  
  
Kohaku nodded his head since words seem to fail him. "What cat got your tongue," said Terry chuckling. She then whirled on the balls of her feet to look at Inuyasha. "Got a go dog boy," said Terry and blew him a kiss knowing that that would irritate him.  
  
She waved to Michi who waved back before starting to exit out the normal way. Kagome blocked the door and Terry met Kagome's gaze steadily with her own though Kagome could see the flicker of nervousness there for an instant.  
  
"Why not stay," said Kagome and when Terry opened her mouth to respond Kagome quickly continued, "You don't have to answer now... just that it would be nice if we got to know one another."  
  
Terry eyed Kagome suspiciously but was relieved when Kagome moved away from the door. "What is there to now about each other. You seem to know everything about me already," said Terry bitterly as she opened the door.  
  
Kagome raised her hand to catch Terry's wrist but stop thinking better of it as she decided to let her hand fall to her side. "Well then you can learn about me," said Kagome smiling brightly.  
  
Terry didn't really know why she felt on edge around Kagome... so exposed. All she knew was she didn't like it. "You are a miko," said Terry looking at Kagome calculativly, "A very strong one. You are with child and it seems he is the father." She pointed a finger at Inuyasha with a triumphant smile on her face, "I don't want to learn anything else about you Kagome Higurashi." And before Kagome could say anything she slipped through the door and she was gone.  
  
Kagome felt crushed but she really shouldn't have since she was only a stranger or maybe it was because she wanted to no more about the cloaked Terry from the real one.   
  
Terry looked from the safety of the god tree watching as Kagome and the others went into the house before she set her eyes on well. "Maybe I should go back to my time. It's not like I belong here," said Terry though her voice was laced with doubt and sadness. 'Why don't I want to get to know Kagome better?' she thought to herself but thought of feeling the helpless feeling of being the only one not knowing what was going on.  
  
Terry was about a to sleep on it when she heard offending noise coming from below. "Hey fur ball get down from my god tree!" yelled Inuyasha angrily. "Hmm, I don't see your name on it anywhere," said Terry before looking around the branches as if looking for his name before shrugging her shoulders, "See no name."  
  
"I'll give you to the count of three!" yelled Inuyasha angrily. Terry eyes were now heavy lidded as she watched Inuyasha with amusement. A small spread across her face as she saw that she had a small audience. "I didn't know you could count that high. Go fig," said Terry her smile widening.  
  
She never felt so good as when she was baiting Inuyasha right now. It was like she was fitting into the comfortable grooves of practice from long ago. Terry only blinked as she saw Inuyasha spring to the branch in front of her. She made a show of yawning before giving him a sleepy smile as if he was no threat to her at all.  
  
"Get the hell down!" yelled Inuyasha and was about to use his iron rever on her but felt the eyes of a disapproving miko on her. "Inuyasha don't," said Kagome both in a command and plea. "What are you going to let a ningen tell you what to do?" said Terry teasingly and rolled onto her back so that she exposed her stomach.  
  
"You don't have the nerve," said Terry as her head bent farther back to look at Inuyasha's angry face. She ignored the calls from Souta not wanting to end her fun so soon. "Inuyasha I'm warning you!" said Kagome as she saw Inuyasha's hand raised up.  
  
Inuyasha turned to look at his wife but not before accidentally bumping into Terry. Terry knew it was no accident as her body was taken by gravity to the ground. She saw his face looking at her, his ears cocked to hopefully hear a broken bone or two or a grunt of pain but Terry wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.  
  
Just as her body was five feet from the ground she turned her body with a jerk, twisting it before landing on her feet. "You forgot that I'm a neko youkai and as the old proverb goes we always find a way to land on our feet," said Terry smiling at the angry face above her.  
  
"Terry have you come to talk with me?" said Kagome but Terry noticed the all to eager sound in her voice. Terry looked calculatingly at Kagome all light gone out of her eyes. 'She probably knows me better than I know my own self,' thought Terry bitterly but she had no time to answer the miko because Inuyasha landed behind her.  
  
"Inuyasha," pleaded Kagome but Inuyasha ignored her cries. "If I ever see you around here again... Ever try to bother Kagome," said Inuyasha but wasn't able to finish because Terry interrupted him. "Why would I bother to mess around with a miko and a simple hanyou like you," said Terry and just as Inuyasha slashed down with his Iron Rever. Terry danced away before walking determinedly to the steps.  
  
"Souta tell Kohaku that I won't be able to see him for a while," said Terry smiling sadly before opening to the well house. "I'm not finish talking to you yet," said Inuyasha as he ran after her.  
  
Terry smiled slyly before jumping into the well with Inuyasha close behind her. She could feel the time warp closing in on them and felt her body slow down as she floated in the bright tunnel. Her feet were about to touch the ground when she felt someone grab her wrist.  
  
Terry jerked her head around in surprise wondering who it was and to her surprise she saw Inuyasha smiling determinedly at him. "You never give up do you inu?" said Terry shaking her head as if at an insolent little kid. As soon as her feet touched solid ground she wrenched her wrist from him and leapt out of the well.  
  
When Inuyasha climbed out of the well he saw hide nor hair of the lavender neko youkai. He side frustrated at not being able to tear her to shreds when he had the chance. He walked towards the village ready to ask the villagers if they had seen a lavender neko youkai pass by when he felt someone pulled him down.  
  
All of a sudden he was eye to eye with angry blue-gray eyes. "Where have you taken me?" growled Terry more than irritated as she pulled his subduing charm further down at her anger at him. One of her fingers jabbed viciously at the village ahead of them her eyes locked on him at all time.  
  
"This is not my time. What have you done to it?" said Terry before letting go of it. Her cat tail flicked viciously from side to side as if to anxious to stay in one position. She ignored his deep warning growl about being treated like a weakling as she continued to pace.  
  
"Where going back!" declared Terry and was ready to march back to the well when Inuyasha grabbed her wrist. "First you scratch my face, then you talk about and now you ordering me. Wench who do you think you are!" cried out Inuyasha and began to tighten his grip on her wrist till she felt her bones coming painfully together.  
  
Terry bit back a cry before staring angrily at him. Her blue-gray eyes began to glow before she began to speak again, half purring, half speaking. "What is the need to fight Inuyasha just be a good boy and take me back," said Terry and watched in amusement as Inuyasha quickly scooped her up and bounded off to the well.  
  
'Finally I mastered mind control,' she thought smirking and looked up at Inuyasha. 'Wait something is wrong, with him, why is he smirking?' thought Terry and before she could scramble out of his arms he let her go to fall with a thud to the well's bottom with him falling right behind him.  
  
"Do that again and I want be so nice," he growled not be used like that, "What did you try to do anyway because it sure as hell didn't work." Terry felt the tunnel working again but she was to busy getting up to face the arrogant hanyou to care.  
  
"I can bend you to my will if I feel like it," hissed Terry masking the disappointment that she wasn't able to take control of Inuyasha. It had worked for a while but it wasn't strong enough yet. 'But it will be one day,' whispered a thought from someone else. 'The other cat youkai,' thought Terry half turning to see if she was inside the time warp with them.  
  
As soon as the lights faded from the tunnel they saw the dreary four walls of the well and Terry growled in frustration because she looked up to see wood blocking the school. "Thanks to you I'm still in the well house," she yelled out and quickly scrambled up the top hissing at anyone who would object her leaving.  
  
But strangely enough the only there was Michi. "Are you mad at me?" said the four year old girl. Terry's eyes soften as she looked at Michi. "You shouldn't be here all by yourself. It's dangerous and your mommy will worry about you," said Terry and was ready to pick her up to take her back to the main house but Inuyasha jerked her shoulder violently back.  
  
"Leave my niece alone!" growled Inuyasha as he picked up Michi. "I'm tired of falling on my butt because of you," growled Terry. "What happen to being able to land on your feet?" smirked Inuyasha. "We have to actually have time and space to munuever baka but then again brains aren't your strong part," said Terry before brushing past him.  
  
Terry was already thinking of seeking with Buyou as she heard her stomach growling so she quickly transformed into her housecat form. She watched warily as Inuyasha walked passed with Michi in his arms. He paused thinking on whether he should kick her or pull her tail and bent down to do that when he stopped halfway there.  
  
'Do it and I swear you'll be my personal scratching post for the rest of your miserable hanyou life,' came Terry's thought both a promise and a threat. "Whatever," said Inuyasha acting as if he didn't believe her but for Michi's sake he stood back up and went to the main house looking back once before entering inside.  
  
Terry thought to herself she might not be able to get food from Buyou after all. Not with dog boy on guard but as she moved to walk down the temple steps she felt someone stopping her. Terry turned around expecting to see the hanyou ready for a rematch but it was only kind brown eyes she met instead of hostile golden ones.  
  
"A little bird told me that you had a thing for sushi," said Kagome as she bent down to lay a plate by the cat. Terry sniffed it suspiciously but knew already that she wouldn't have put anything in it. Besides her stomach wouldn't let her pass such a treat as this. "I really wish that you can trust me one day because I'm sure we can become great friends," said Kagome before turning to go the main house.  
  
Halfway there she heard a thought whisper shyly against her mind. 'Thank you Kagome.' Kagome stopped and smiled before she continued on. "Your welcome Terry," said Kagome before she went into the house knowing already that the neko youkai was gone for now but her plate was clean. 'To Look into the Time that Time Erased,' is the next chapter if you review me. Terry has agreed reluctantly to stay with the Higurashi's only until she finds how to get back to her own time. But when Kagome tells her about a spell she learned in her dream to bring back old memories. But when Terry says the spell over her memory will everyone be willing to believe what they see and will they look at Terry differently because of it? Well review and see.  
  
Oh my birthday is coming up so to celebrate that and get my mind off of the dreaded final exams I have decided to put a new Inuyasha story up. It called 'Hate is Only Skin Deep,' and I think it is a very good story since Inuyasha and Kagome start hating each other up to the end. Will look at the summary here and you'll get me drift:  
  
'Inuyasha and Kagome never liked each other but were able to tolerate each other for Kikyou's sake. But after a car accident that kills Kikyou instantly and leaves Kagome badly injured will Inuyasha forgive Kagome for surviving?'  
  
Doesn't that seem interesting. Well it will come out on my birthday which is May the 20th so when it does plwase review because it will make a review would make a nice birthday present. 


	12. To Look into the Time that Time Erased

Hello Simply Hopeless here and I thank you for reviewing me. I do not own Inuyasha but I do own this story. I would really if you guys would review so try for my sake and I hope you enjoy.  
  
Embracing Tomorrow  
  
Chapter Twelve: To Look into the Time that Time Erased  
  
"Kohaku when did they say you will be able to get out of the hospital," said Terry leaning back in her chair. She placed down her magazine to look at Kohaku. She had her lavender hair tied up in pigtails while she wore a yellow summer dress with sandals.  
  
"You seem to be getting use to this time," said Kohaku deciding to sit down after walking around the room for a little bit. "I have to since I can't leave for my own time," said Terry sighing. She got up and placed her magazine down before sitting down next to him, her head leaning against his shoulder.  
  
"Why would you want to go to your own time if there is only danger waiting there," said Kohaku looking at his hands. "Because it's the only time I've only known despite all those things that made me seek this time in the first place I consider it as home. I will go back to it one day Kohaku and no one will stop me. Not the well, not dog boy or Kagome, not even you," said Terry softly before she got up abruptly.  
  
"Where are you going," said Kohaku as he caught her hand. She turned her head to smile sadly at him before placing the sunglasses on her head down over her eyes. "Home of course," said Terry before she pulled herself away.   
  
TOMORROW AT KAGOME'S HOUSE  
  
"Who invited her inside?" growled Inuyasha as he looked at Terry who was sitting opposite him. "I did," said Kagome. "If the well would just send me back to my own time," growled Terry but looked pointedly at Inuyasha as if he did it.  
  
"I would be more than happy to send you back to your own time," growled Inuyasha. "Then I think I'll stay a while just to annoy you," said Terry smiling sweetly at him. "I'm very glad that you have decided to stay," said Kagome smiling at Terry.  
  
Terry turned her head to focus her eyes on her. "How do you know so much about me? I can understand why I know a few things about you. I get most my information from Buyou and Souta but you... how?" said Terry her blue-gray eyes intent on Kagome.  
  
Kagome bit her lip wondering if she should tell Terry about the cloaked Terry she saw in her dreams. 'The others don't believe me but maybe she would,' she thought. 'Do I have to read your mind to get a response from you,' came Terry's irritated thought.  
  
"You... you read my mind," said Kagome surprised. "Well there is a few things you don't know about me," said Terry smiling slyly when she spotted Kagome's grandfather. "Grandpa can I please have your sushi. I'll make you some miso soup instead," said Terry purring sweetly, her eyes glowing.  
  
"Of course. I always love my favorite grandchild's cooking," said Kagome's grandfather. "And I always love cooking for you," said Terry and pecked him on his cheek before taking the plate of sushi from him. She went into the kitchen followed by Kagome's grandfather so that she could make him some soup.  
  
"She's manipulating your own grandfather," said Inuyasha. "It's not like I'm not going to make him some soup," said Terry sticking her head out of the kitchen door. She stuck her tongue out at Inuyasha before going back into the kitchen.  
  
"Inuyasha is right though, you are manipulative," said Souta who had been reading a manga. "She's not manipulative, she's helpful," said Kagome's grandfather looking fondly at Terry. "See not manipulative," said Terry and popped a piece of sushi in her mouth before going back to cooking.  
  
"My sister really wants to be your friend Terry," said Souta sitting his manga down. "I can't have friends Souta," said Terry frowning as she put the ingredients together. "Why not," said Souta who had walked over to her. "Because every time I think I've made a friend, every time I think I can trust somebody, I can't," said Terry her face hardening, "If I have to take something from my life it's that the only person you can trust is yourself."  
  
"But that's not true," said Kagome and smiled when Terry looked at her in surprise, "You can always trust me." "Why should I trust a miko when I couldn't trust my own family, when I couldn't trust the villagers or my own teachers? I just want to go home, wherever that might be," said Terry angry tears in her eyes.  
  
She quickly pushed her way pass Kagome so that she could go to the well house to go back to her time. "It's not going to work," said Inuyasha as Terry went pass him. "Bite me," said Terry as she went outside. "Don't tempt me," growled Inuyasha under his breathe.  
  
THAT NIGHT, INSIDE KAGOME'S DREAM  
  
"So my younger half is giving you a hard time," said the cloaked Terry. "You don't have to smile at that," said Kagome frowning. "I won't lie Kagome, we do have a thing about trust. You must earn it before we can really consider you as a friend. If you had the life we had then you would understand," said Terry then turning her back to Kagome, "I'm going to leave soon."  
  
"No... why," said Kagome. "I shouldn't even be here now but I still have one task to complete before I disappear for good," said Terry. "And what is that?" said Kagome stepping forward.  
  
"It is not for you to know right now and maybe even ever if the shikon no tama is to be protected. But for now I leave you with these words. An incantation that will surface old forgotten memories from a time erased. "Give them to Terry to say to her mirror and then you will see that we were friends already once upon a time," said Terry before fading away.  
  
END KAGOME'S DREAMS   
  
NEXT DAY  
  
Kagome walked timidly up to Buyou's basket where Terry was laying down in her house cat form with Buyou beside her. Terry paused in her conversation with Buyou to look at Kagome. 'How may I help you miko?' said Terry politely. She had had a strict talk with Buyou earlier and was trying to respect Buyou's mistress at Buyou's request.  
  
"I should tell you how I know you right? Well the truth is there is a cloaked cat youkai in my dream who is an older version of you. You might not even believe me," said Kagome. "The cat youkai?" said Terry remembering how the cloaked cat youkai left her the time key and led her to Kohaku, "Yes it's possible. Continue."  
  
"She has showed me many of your earlier memories up into the fire that killed your... sorry," said Kagome but Terry nodded her head to continue, "The other Terry has given me an incantation she wants you to say to your mirror."  
  
"My mirror is in the..." but Kagome pulled it from behind her back. "Here," said Kagome holding it out to Terry. Terry eyed Kagome suspiciously wondering how Kagome found out where it was but as she transformed into her humanoid form she gladly took it.  
  
"Relax Kagome and look into my eyes. Now take deep, slow breaths," said Terry her voice felt so soothing and caring to Kagome's ears so that she couldn't help obeying. "Tell me what was the incantation and I'll repeat it to the mirror," said Terry purring. "We must say it together," said Kagome barely above a whisper, her brown eyes glazed over. "Then lets begin," said Terry and closed her mind to get a better feel of the situation. The incantation was said as so:  
  
"Unlock the memories  
Of yours and mine  
Erased by hardship, toil, and time.  
  
Show what has been undone  
Done once more  
Show it in your reflection so we can be sure.  
  
Forget me not  
That was my only plea  
Now show us the memories that aren't meant to be."  
  
"What are you doing to Kagome!" yelled Sango as she walked in but she was blown away by a gust of wind. The mirror was glowing between them and when they both open their eyes they gasped in unison.  
  
"What is wrong with you two?" said Sango as she got up from the floor. She walked over to them ready to attack Terry in an instant if anything happens to be wrong with Kagome. "Sango look," said Kagome pointing to the mirror, not even looking up.  
  
Sango glared at Terry but obligingly looked down into the mirror. "Its... it's the battle we fault to defeat Kikyou," said Sango then frowned as she bent down to get a better look, "Why is Terry in there this time?" "This was once part of history but something in the future altered it," said Terry but looked pointedly at Kagome, "It has much to do with you killing Kikyou."  
  
The mirror flickered to another memory to explain why. "Look she's attacking you Kagome! I told you she can't be trusted," said Sango a smirk on her face at this discovery. They watched as the Terry in the mirror battled with Kagome but when Kikyou appeared and sat Inuyahsa it made Sango and Kagome more than a little confused.  
  
"I can only sit Inuyasha so what is wrong with this thing?" said Kagome and watched as Kagome fled using Kikyou's soul stealers, "It just doesn't make since." Terry was looking at the small girl in the picture and a name magically appeared in her mind. "Maro, mommy," she whispered and brushed a clawed finger delicately across the form that went to comfort Terry.  
  
The mirror was stirred by Terry's finger and changed so that it showed Terry attacking Kagome again but it was out in a courtyard. Inuyasha again stepped in to fight Terry but Terry used mind control to make him kill Kagome for her.  
  
"I can't believe you would do something this low," said Sango her eyes, which were fastened on the mirror, would have looked up at her in disgust if they could. Terry turned wary eyes on Kagome wondering if she would accuse her of the same but Kagome only shook her head sadly.  
  
"See the pain in her eyes. I don't think she wants to kill me I think it was Kikyou who..." said Kagome but Sango cut her off. "Stop making excuses for her she's nothing but a..." but she cut off as the boys walked into the room.  
  
"What is going on? Some kind of séance?" said Miroku as he knelt next to his wife. Sango shrugged his kiss on her neck to point to the mirror. "Terry and Kagome say that this is the time that time erased. That before everything was altered by whatever someone from the future did to the past," said Sango solemnly but Miroku could sense that his wife didn't believe it.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha come take a look," said Miroku. Terry quickly touched the mirror lightly not wanting the hotheaded Inuyasha to see what she was fighting with him in her attempts to kill Kagome but it would not change.  
  
They watched as Terry turned into her lioness form and did battle with Inuyasha once more before Terry knocked him unconscious. They heard Kagome pleading with Terry but Terry injured her anyway.  
  
She was going to go for the kill but the same small girl that Terry called mother stepped in pleading with Terry to stop. The mirror started to glow brightly and they felt them selves slipping into the bodies of the people in the mirror. Kagome into her own, Terry into hers, Inuyasha in to his, Sango in to Kikyou's and Miroku into Maro's.  
  
All thoughts of how they got there were quickly erased as they acted out the roles in the mirror. Terry battling with the collar and her eventual sacrifice by Inuyasha's Tetsusiaga. Then Terry walking over to Maro to comfort her while all the while bleeding from her wound.  
  
Everyone watched as Terry began to sing to Maro and everyone heard Terry whisper to Kagome through their minds to kill Kikyou. They were then transferred to the battlefield where Terry had to once more hack towards Kagura and Miroku admired Sango while talking to Terry. They watched as Kagome almost pierced Terry with her arrow and the argument that ensued. Along with Inuyasha slashing horizontally instead of up and down.  
  
They were glad to be separated from the bodies of the past that the mirror reflected and thought that they would find them selves back in the living room but the surroundings only darkened as fog rolled in.  
  
They all could hear the sound of muffled footsteps walking towards them before the cloaked Terry walked in. "I know the images that you saw have surprised you but please no that they are true. The reason that you don't remember Terry from before is because time was altered," said the cloaked Terry.  
  
"Just what I needed another neko youkai to bother me," growled Inuyasha. "Nice to see you to dog boy," said Terry and smiled at his irritated look, "As I was saying, the first time around thirty-five years after Naraku's demise Terry had come to live with Kikyou as a small child after losing her foster mother," said the cloaked Terry.  
  
"Whose Kikyou?" said Terry not willing to answer the other question that was really on her mind, 'Who are you? Are you really me?' "I am Kikyou's reincarnation and Kikyou was a miko just like me but she belonged in the feudal era," said Kagome calmly.  
  
"Kikyou had been resurrected from the dead and had grown to hate Kagome for stealing her first love from her. But she wasn't all bad and willingly took Terry even though she was a demon. She raised Terry to hate Kagome as much as Kikyou hated her and occasionally had Terry do her bidding. Well after the battle of Naraku Kagome had seen Kikyou and Inuyasha and Kikyou kiss and ran home the next day sealing the well," said the cloaked Terry but was interrupted.  
  
"We know that part already. I tried to open the well the first time but couldn't but Kikyou managed to raised an army against Kagome so that she could win me back," said Inuyasha grimly.  
  
"But there are parts that are missing. Haven't you ever wondered how you got Kanna to join your side? It was because she knew Terry," said the cloaked Terry answering her question, "But I'm getting ahead of myself. What you didn't know was that Kagome wished that she could forget all of you guys and in turn you guys would forget her."  
  
"That's impossible she would never wish to..." said Inuyasha but stopped when he saw Kagome shaking her head sadly. "It hurt so bad when I saw you two together, I wanted the hurt to go away and what better way then to wish us to forget each other," said Kagome sadly then looking in surprise at Terry, "It actually happened, didn't it. My wish came true."  
  
"Yes it did and I help make that happen. I made you forget each other but that wasn't all that Kikyou had planned for you. She wanted your soul so that she could be complete. I was suppose to pretend to be your friend to trick you into trusting me before I kidnapped you and journeyed back to the feudal era through the well that Kikyou had broken the sealing spell from. You switched bodies with Kikyou and had to fight in that battle to return it. I had to give up my freedom to give you back your body and in turn Kikyou made me try to kill you, my new friend," said the cloaked Terry giving Kagome a small smile, "When you killed the past Kikyou..."  
  
"What do you mean the past Kikyou? You act like there was two," said Sango frowning. "There were. The past Kikyou who had recently help defeat Naraku with you guys and the Kikyou from the future, the one that had somehow one Inuyasha but could never keep him from thinking of Inuyasha. She figured that if he didn't remember about Kagome then everything would be okay but she wanted the her soul as well. She had planned to meet the past Kikyou at the well and destroy it together so that they could carry out there plan," said the cloaked Terry.  
  
"Did the Kikyous betray me? Was that why we decided to put are trust in Kagome, Kikyou's enemy?" said Terry frowning at the thought of another betrayal. "I know, I know we don't like being betrayed and it is hard to earn our trust but Kagome, she earned our trust and showed us that Kikyou had tricked us," said the cloaked Terry.  
  
Terry gave Kagome a measuring look but her look wasn't as guarded as before, it was more thoughtful. "Yes even the future Kagome that I see in my time has helped me," said Terry her eyes never leaving Kagome.  
  
"Well when the past Kikyou was killed it cancelled out the meeting with Terry because the past Kikyou didn't meet the past Terry yet. So they never met and Terry never grew to hate Kagome and later on carry out Kikyou's order which meant meeting Kagome," said the cloaked Terry as she began to fade, "And now you know and know you can't forget my involvement though it was erased by time."  
  
"Am I going to see you again in my dreams?" said Kagome feeling worried. "I'm sorry but this is a last time you'll see this Terry. Bye Kagome and yes Terry I am you, the you who should have been erased by time," said the cloaked Terry before she disappeared completely.  
  
They felt themselves falling back into their bodies and stared with confusion at each other. "Everybody saw what I saw didn't they?" said Miroku trying to convince himself that he wasn't the only one losing his mind. "Terry were are you going," said Kagome as she stood shakily up.  
  
"I want to be alone," said Terry looking down at her feet, her mirror clutched tightly in her hands. She felt her chin being raised and found herself staring into kind brown eyes. "You are never alone even if you feel that way sometimes," said Kagome giving her a warm smile, "We were once and hopefully we will still be friends."  
  
Terry gave her a small smile before leaving the room and eventually the house. She climbed up the god tree to get to the roof so that she could lie on her back and looked at the stars. "I would like that to happen one day," said Terry and let out a sigh as she closed her eyes blocking the sight of glittering stars in the night sky as she fell asleep. 'So You Call This Normal?' is the next chapter if you review me. Terry is sent to school against her will since she's living with the Higurashi's but though she has gotten used to the modern world will she get used to being a student. It will be Kohaku and Terry's first time in a real school and the experience will be something else. Well no chapter unless you review. So go ahead and review cause I'm waiting to see how you think of it.  
  
Oh to answer the question, Terry ended up in Inuyasha's time but since thirty-five years can change a place a lot Terry knew she wasn't in her own time. 


	13. So You Call This Normal

Hello Simply Hopeless here and I thank those who have reviewed me. I do not own Inuyasha but I do own this story. Blah, blah, blah, hope you enjoy and remember to review.  
  
Embracing Tomorrow  
  
Chapter Thirteen: So You Call This Normal?  
  
"Why is it that I have to go school?" was the first thing Inuyasha heard as he woke up. He turned over in bed hoping if he pressed the pillow hard enough against his ears then the neko and his mate's voice would drown out but no such luck.  
  
"You have to go to school," came Kagome's pleading voice. Inuyasha growled and threw the useless pillow away before rolling himself out of bed. He stretched letting a yawn that bared his canines before padding to the door.  
  
"Can you both shut the hell up!" yelled Inuyasha from the open door. He sighed in relief when he heard their argument silenced. As he moved his way back to the bed he heard Kagome say at the top of her lungs, "SIT!"  
  
Kagome satisfied at the dull thud turned back to continue to argue with Terry. "Normal girls your age are going to school," Kagome said persuasively. "But I'm not actually normal," cried out Terry and was about to say more when she felt someone pull her tail.  
  
She was about to scratch the eyes out of her offender but it was only Kohaku. "You ready to go because I see how eager you are from all the yelling I heard from my house," teased Kohaku. Terry scowled petting her tail before sitting down purposely.  
  
"That's not saying much when you live right across the street from us," was Terry's wry comment before turning to Kagome, "Can't you just home school me. It will save us both a lot of pain and heartache.  
  
"For the fourteenth time today, no. You need to meet people around your age," retorted Kagome exasperated at the stubborn neko. Terry wordlessly pointed at Kohaku and Souta, her eyebrows rose upward in a 'duh what do you think they are,' expression.  
  
"I mean a female friend," Kagome's eyes narrowed when Terry was about to speak, "And no don't use the I thought you were my friend thing because I'm not falling for that old trick again. Someone that is around your age and I swear if I hear anymore buts then I'm put a subduing charge on you and allow Inuyasha to use the command word."  
  
"You wouldn't dare," Terry narrowed her eyes at the thought a frown on her face but she had the sinking suspicion that the miko would. Terry got up abruptly and went through the back door slamming it close.  
  
Kohaku and Souta looked at each other quizzically but decided it was just best to follow the neko youkai in silence. "Look at this skirt it's so short, its just so indecent," murmured Terry trying to pull down her skirts in hopes that it would cover more of her thigh.  
  
Kohaku was about to make a comment but Souta shook his head no. Kohaku understood that he shouldn't comment and quickly closed his mouth. Terry's tail and cat ears were gone the only signs that she was a demon were her lavender hair and blue-gray eyes. She wore her slightly wavy hair out and occasionally had to brush her hair from her face before she continued to complain.  
  
When they were at the school Terry scowled and was ready to walk right on pass it but Souta reached for her hand. "You're going the wrong way," said Souta giving her a small smile.  
  
Terry wondered whether she used her powers to persuade him to allow her to stay from school but she had a sinking feeling that Kagome would have a subduing charm waiting at home if she tried bewitching Souta.  
  
Souta narrowed his eyes slightly before giving a small laugh as if he had read her thoughts. "It's no use Terry you might as well just come with me," teased Souta as he pulled Terry towards the school.  
  
Terry grudgingly followed though she did have to be dragged up the stairs. Her nose wrinkled up in disgust at the need to push through the crowd to get were she was going. "I swear if one of these ningens step on my foot," growled Terry under her breath.  
  
"We're here," said Souta. Terry looked around in surprise not even recognizing that they had arrived to her classroom until know.  
  
"This is our classroom," said Kohaku as he looked at the row of desks a few of them filled with people.  
  
"Your in my class... my grade?" Terry looked puzzled.  
  
"Well since I didn't really get a chance to go to school due to certain circumstances and since I don't really know anybody I figured I go to the same classes as you," said Kohaku shrugging.  
  
Terry launched herself at him and hugged him around his middle. "Thanks for staying with me Kohaku. I'm still not used to this place and it would be nice to have a familiar face to," cried out Terry then pulling slightly away to look at Souta, "To bad you couldn't be in my tenth grade class too."  
  
"Hmm because you need someone to boss around?" Souta said leaning against the desk, his arms crossed.  
  
"No I wouldn't try to boss you around. Do I boss you around Kohaku?" Terry turned her blue-gray eyes on him and looked pleadingly at him.  
  
"Don't look into her eyes man, that's your downfall. She already has my grandfather wrapped around her little finger," advised Souta shaking his head sadly.  
  
"SOUTA!" growled and let go of Kohaku to turn menacingly towards Souta, her claws extended. She smirked when she saw him gulp but her claws retracted when she felt Kohaku wrap his arms around her waist, his chin lying on top of her head. "Kohaku?" she whispered in surprise.  
  
"Your letting him get under you skin. Souta's just kidding with you so lighten up," Kohaku said.  
  
Terry scowled at Souta who laughed nervously at her. "He shouldn't have kid like that. I don't want to lose a friend because he was insensitive enough not to think before he spoke," growled Terry but there was no anger in her words.  
  
"Uhm, class settle down we have two new students," called the teacher.  
  
"Oops got to go. I'll see you at lunch all right and I'm sorry Terry," Souta before he went to his twelfth grade class.  
  
"Can you please show your affection for each other after class so that I can introduce you two already," said the teacher impatiently. Kohaku quickly pulled away from Terry and looked away from her as he walked towards the front of the room followed by a now shy Terry.  
  
"This is Kohaku Shimokawa and Terry Okuda," announced the teacher, "They have been home schooled for most of their lives. Kohaku because he had suffered from a terrible accident had not been able to go to a real school and Terry..."  
  
"It is okay Ms. Namia my pass is of no importance," purred Terry softly as she looked into her teacher's eyes before turning to look at the students.  
  
"Of course not Ms. Okuda," Ms. Namia barely above a whisper followed by the prompt response of the others.  
  
"Was this really necessary," whispered Kohaku loudly in Terry's ear.  
  
"And you had a better idea because know is the time to tell me," Terry turned questioning eyes on him, her lips already turned into a smirk, "Thought not."  
  
LATER THAT DAY, IN THE FUEDAL ERA  
  
"Okay I'm a youkai and you're a youkai slayer, right?" came her calm response. "Yeah, so?" was Kohaku's confused response. "You want to train to become a youkai exterminator and what better way then with a real youkai. Besides I need to spar with someone and if I end up sparring with Inuyasha one of us will get badly hurt and it isn't gong to me," were her casual words.  
  
"But still..." said Kohaku reluctant to fight someone he considered a best friend. But he had no choice but to act as Terry launched herself at him, her claws unsheathed. "Terry stop it!" Kohaku gritted out as he used his chained sickle to block her move.  
  
"Fight," growled Terry, "So that we can become stronger." She ducked from a blow that he was about to make to her before she swept a leg under his knocking him over. "Expect the unexpected," Terry purred triumphantly as she sat on his chest.  
  
"Yes the unexpected," said Kohaku as he pulled Terry's tail. She hissed in pain before turning angry eyes on him but that had given him enough time to push her off of him. He scrambled upwards just as Terry tried to sink her nails in his leg.  
  
"That's not cute Kohaku," hissed Terry already prepared to use him for a scratching post. 'Why do people have to pull my tail it just sends me off the edge,' thought Terry running quickly after Kohaku who had dove into the forest.  
  
"Okay I'm sorry," Kohaku said before he wrapped the chained part of his weapon around her feet to trip her up.  
  
"This isn't what I'd actually call an apology Kohaku," growled Terry as she got up, throwing his weapon out of reach. She began to slowly walk towards him a slow, lazy smile on her face like she had all the time in the world.  
  
"Terry I am really sorry," said Kohaku as he took a step back.  
  
"I know but still..." Terry said and allowed the unfinished sentence to linger in the air. She wanted to laugh right then but managed to keep a straight face if barely. She walked towards him sensing his fear.  
  
She threw her arms around him and pulled him close to whisper something in his ear. "Are you scared?" whispered Terry and watch in amusement as Kohaku shook his head no but she could hear his racing heart.  
  
"You should be," said Terry as she pulled slightly away to look at Kohaku's reaction. She couldn't hold it any longer and began to laugh. "Oh my god that line from Gothika actually work. Man you should have seen your face," laughed Terry tears falling down her face.  
  
"I was pretending to be scared," grumbled Kohaku. Terry gave him a 'no nonsense look' before she began to laugh again. She stopped and pulled away from him though when she sensed that something was coming. Something powerful. "What is it or is it one of you practical jokes," Kohaku said suspiciously.  
  
Terry waved her hand silencing him as she perked up her cat ears to see if she heard something. She felt her body tense when she heard a twig break and then it launched itself at her.  
  
"I've finally found you," sighed the five-year-old girl and hugged Terry's knees. Terry looked with confusion at Kohaku hoping that he would have an answer to her little dilemma. The girl looked up and smiled at the surprised neko with those innocent brown eyes.  
  
Before anyone could say anything else a bear youkai burst through the trees. He was on his hind legs and stood as tall as the god tree. The five year old whimpered and buried her face was more on her knees.  
  
"Great just one surprise after another," growled out Terry rolling her eyes. She scooped up the five year old and began to run. "Hey come on Kohaku shake a leg," called Terry over her shoulder.  
  
She paused when she didn't hear his running footsteps before turning around to see what had happen. She cursed softly under her breath before running back. 'So you call this normal?' she thought glaring at the sky as if they would tell her why her life seemed so screwed up lately. But of course there was no answer.  
  
'I Can't Be Her Guardian!' is the next chapter if you review me. The fact that Terry has no parenting skills, doesn't feel like being sociable, and hates being followed doesn't stop the nameless little girl from claiming her as guardian. Terry can't get rid of her, can she? No because the girl knows more about the Shikon No Tama then the whole Inuyasha gang put together but the only thing is the nameless girl will only really talk to Terry. What is a poor neko youkai to do?  
  
Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and remember to review. I'm going to tell how Terry became a youkai in the eighteenth chapter. So I'm going to do a poll to see what youkai I should turn Kagome into if I change her into a youkai the same way Terry was.  
  
So what should it be a)inu (dog) b)kitsune (fox) c)neko (cat) d) some other demon (your choice.) Please put either letter in your review. I'll have this option for a few of my later chapters so please review and choose. As always Simply Hopeless. 


	14. I Can’t Be Her Guardian!

Hello Simply Hopeless here and I thank you for reviewing me. I do not own Inuyasha but I do own this story. I hope you enjoy and remember to review.  
  
Embracing Tomorrow  
  
Chapter Fourteen: I Can't Be Her Guardian!  
  
Terry held the nameless girl in her arms as she leapt out the well with difficulty. As soon as she steadied herself she turned to look at Kohaku who was coming up next.  
  
"So what are we going to do with her?" Kohaku questioned as he climbed up the well's rope ladder. He straightened his clothes before saying, "Do you think Sango would notice?"  
  
"No doubt about it," Terry looked at him with a sharp eye noticing the tear in his jean pants leg were a shallow cut was while the rest of him was dirty. Terry looked down at herself and frowned. "Now I'm going to have to take a bath."  
  
"Don't cats hate water," questioned Kohaku as he came to walk beside her. He opened the door for her since she had her hands full with the sleeping little girl.  
  
Terry paused at the back door and turned to look at Kohaku. "We don't like to be wet if we can avoid it. But felines are clean creatures unlike canines," she nudged her head at Inuyasha who was eating ramen in his boxers and t-shirt while watching television on the couch.  
  
She shifted the child in her arms so that she can walk in. Inuyasha turned his head to see who it was but when he saw that it was only Terry he snorted and turned back to the television.  
  
Terry climbed up the stairs with Kohaku following till she came to her room that used to be an old guest room. She tried to place the girl on the bed but the girl clung to Terry's shirt.  
  
"I think she's grown attached to you," Kohaku said smiling as he sat down next to Terry. He petted the little girl's head before looking at Terry. "Are you going to keep her?"  
  
"I'm going to take a shower to wash off all this dirt. Can you watch her for me?" Terry tried to hand the girl to Kohaku but she let go reluctantly.  
  
Terry quickly looked through her drawer until she found a pair of pajamas before she quickly exited the room. She filled the bathtub with nice warm water before she slid inside. She laid a cold washcloth on her forehead and closed her eyes.  
  
'It's hard to believe that I had another life in another time,' Terry thought as she allowed the water to wash the dirt and blood away from her body. 'And what about the girl?' she thought sleepily before she knew it she was drifting to sleep.  
  
Her cat ears twitched by a sound from the outside world and she reluctantly open one blue-gray eye. She let out an unvoluntary growl of irritation before watching in amusement as the little nameless girl look uncertain of herself.  
  
"You probably want to bathe too?" Terry shifted so that she could lay her forearms on the edge of the bathtub. The girl gave her a hesitant smile before nodding her head. "Well then wait a sec okay," Terry said before easing herself out of the tub. She placed a towel around her before she moved to one side of the bathroom.  
  
"You go ahead into the bathtub and I'll take this," she waved the shower hose in her hand, "I only been there for a little bit so it won't hurt you."  
  
The nameless girl looked curiously at the bathwater before slipping her clothes off and sliding in. Terry sat on the small stool before slipping her towel off and turning on the shower hose. She allowed it to wet her hair before tilting her face up so it could wash over it.  
  
She stopped the hose so she could begin scrubbing when she noticed that the small girl was watching her. "You do no how to take a bath don't you?" Terry said amused as she raised an eyebrow curiously.  
  
"What's that? We don't have that in my time," the nameless girl holding up some foam from the bubble bath.  
  
"Oh that's bubble bath, it's like soap suds," Terry said over her shoulders as she began to lather herself up.  
  
A FEW MINUTES LATER  
  
Terry stretched in her doorway before walking inside. She ignored the slightly embarrassed look Kohaku wore as she sought her bed. "Don't worry Kohaku-kun I've seen you in your pajamas many times when you were at the hospital," Terry said stretching out on her bed.  
  
She turned her head to smile at him before she yawned. "But there was a huge difference," Kohaku exclaimed. Terry raised an eyebrow at him in question to tired to even ask him telepathically. "I mean I had no choice, but you..." trailed off Kohaku as he glanced at Terry's pajamas.  
  
Terry was wearing blue pajama bottoms with stars on it while wearing a matching spaghetti strapped top that said 'I'm a Star.'  
  
"Go clean up... (yawn) bathroom downstairs... (yawn) little girl in other..." and this time her last yawn almost split her face in too as Terry snuggled her face into her pillow before falling to sleep.  
  
AN HOUR LATER  
  
"Terry who hell is this!" cried out Inuyasha. Terry opened her eyes sleepily before yawning. She didn't know how much the bear youkai had tired her out until her hid hit the pillow.  
  
"Hmm, what?" Kohaku had from behind Inuyasha to enter the room he had been playing video games with Kohaku after he had cleaned up and changed. He settled in Terry's computer chair before he noticed that Inuyasha was in the middle of the room with his hand holding tightly to the little nameless girl's wirst.  
  
The nameless girl pulled her wrist from Inuyasha's grasp and threw herself into Terry's arms. Terry looked down in surprise at the little girl, whose hair was still damp, her small arms wrapped tightly around Terry's waist.  
  
Terry channeled all her anger that she felt for Inuyasha for ruining her nap. "Who the hell do you think you are coming into my room and scaring my small visitor like that!" hissed Terry her eyes already glowing.  
  
"You can't talk to me like that!" growled Inuyasha crossing his arms. He cursed himself for not bringing his Tetsusaiga with him. Even if it meant Kagome sitting him all the way to the U.S. it would be worth it to wipe that smug look off Terry's face.  
  
Terry stood up smirking at Inuyasha knowing that it was further pushing him off the edge. She was holding the nameless little girl in her arms a challenge burning in her blue-gray eyes. 'Now here's my chance to see if I have grown stronger,' she thought.  
  
Terry stepped forward and could feel the little girl press her face into Terry's neck. She could hear the frighten beat of the little girl's heart and felt herself rubbing the small one's back in comfort as well as begin to bob slightly.  
  
"Did the mean old doggy scare you," soothed Terry looking Inuyasha directly in the eyes. She could feel the little girl nod her head. "Well then please apologize to Tama, Inuyasha," Terry's voice began to vibrate with power, her blue eyes glowing.  
  
TWO WEEKS LATER, NOW AFTERNOON  
  
"Come on Tama," called Terry from the kitchen. The girl smiled and nodded politely to Kagome before running towards Terry.  
  
Kagome followed close behind and watched as Terry set a few rice balls on the little girl's plate. "You named her but why Tama?" Kagome was more then a little curious as she sat down at the table.  
  
Kagome had only seen the child once as she broke the argument with Terry and Inuyasha up. She had gone to the feudal era later that day and was stuck there as she helped a far off village deal with strange deaths. She had just return last night tired out only to find this little living arrangement in the afternoon.  
  
"I don't know it just seems to suit her. Besides when I asked her why youkai chase her and she responded by saying that it is because she knows so much about the Shikon No Tama it seem fitting that her name should be Tama. Right Tama?" Terry asked.  
  
"I like the name Tama and Gin likes it to, don't you Gin?" Tama asked her neko youkai. Gin meowed politely before helping himself to the specially made sushi.  
  
"Do you have a family back in the past?" Kagome asked. Tama shook her head 'no' before nibbling on a rice ball. Kagome sighed and look at Terry, "How long are you going to keep her?"  
  
"I don't know?" Terry shrugged her shoulders before turning to Tama. "When are you going to leave me alone?" Terry asked.  
  
"Never, you're my guardian," Tama said happily.  
  
"See what did I tell you," Terry shrugged her shoulders as if she had went through this argument a few times.  
  
AT SCHOOL, OUTSIDE  
  
"Okay Terry your up now over the horse," called out their gym teacher. Terry took a few steps back before she began to run. 'A piece of cake,' she thought as she jumped up. She was almost over the horse, her arms braced against the middle of it when she looked forward.  
  
Her arms felt weak and gave under her so that she was astraddle the horse. "He said jump over it not ride it," called one of the girls. Terry ignored her as she got quickly off and walked to the edge of the courtyard.  
  
"What are you doing here?" growled out Terry looking down into big brown eyes.  
  
"I... I missed you and wanted to find you," Tama said nervously. She hugged one of Terry's legs before looking up at her, "Your mad at me aren't you?"  
  
"Tama I..." then Terry sighed not having the heart to be mad at her. Terry picked up Tama and Tama gladly wrapped her arms around Terry's neck.  
  
"So this is your little sister, isn't she? I didn't know that you had one," said Sanyu as she waved to Tama. Tama only held closer to Terry before giving Sanyu a small smile.  
  
"She's not actually sociable and she is not my little sister," Terry said as she walked back to her class with Sanyu walking next to her.  
  
"Then she must be your sister because your not very sociable either," Sanyu said brightly. Terry gave Sanyu a withering look but Sanyu ignored it. "So how old is she?" Sanyu brushed a lock of black hair from Tama's face.  
  
Terry looked down at Tama but Tama shook her head sadly as she eyed Sanyu.  
  
"Oh it's okay if you don't remember because my little brother doesn't remember how old he is half the time. So Terry how old is she?" Sanyu turned from Tama to look at Terry.  
  
"She's five," Terry said looking at Tama with a critical eye before nodding her head in agreement. "Aren't she suppose to stay with Aunt Kagome?" Terry tried not to scold her but she did give Buyou, who was following them, a evil look.  
  
Kohaku came up to them and Tama lifted her arms out to him. "What is she doing here?" Kohaku automatically took her and Tama laid her head on his shoulder before going to sleep.  
  
"Ah, that is so cute. Are you sure you two are best friends?" Sanyu smiled mischievously.  
  
"Why?" Terry said supciously as she looked from Tama to Sanyu.  
  
"Well look at you two. It's like you two are a young married couple with your first child," Sanyu said and then her smile widen when she saw them blush.  
  
"No we're... we're just very good friends. Best friends, right?" Kohaku looked at Terry and Terry nodded though she didn't bother to look at him.  
  
"We better get back or our teacher will get suspicious," Sanyu said to interrupt the awkward silence that now fell.  
  
"Sorry I have to take Tama home," Terry said cheerfully trying to hide her embarrassment. She reached out for Tama but Kohaku pulled away.  
  
"I'm coming too," Kohaku said, "Besides you know how she is when she's asleep." Kohaku tried to pry one of Tama's fingers from his shirt but they only tighten around it. Terry smiled nodding in understanding before she turned to leave with Kohaku right next to her.  
  
"You're just saying that because you don't want to return to school," Sanyu said angrily.  
  
"Do you want to come?" said Terry over her shoulder.  
  
"Sure but what about changing our gym clothes?" Sanyu said while walking next to the others.  
  
"I don't think Terry really cares, do you?" Kohaku said wryly. Terry shook her head a smirk on her face. "Kagome's going to be mad at you, you know." Terry shook her head 'yes' again before shrugging her shoulders.  
  
AT THE HIGURASHI'S HOUSE  
  
"Um, Kagome are you missing someone," Terry said sweetly. Kagome turned around and spotted Tama in Kohaku's arms. She quickly walked over to Kohaku and reached for Tama who reluctantly left Kohaku's arms. "Kohaku lets go."  
  
"What, back to school?" Kagome said hopefully as she hefted Tama up. Tama leaned slightly forward to place her ear against Kagome's rounding belly. Kagome straightened Tama up and gave her a small smile. "Yes the baby."  
  
"No Kagome we are going to the feudal era again," Kagome sighed knowing that was just what she was going to say.  
  
"Training with Kohaku again or trying to find a way to escape this place and us," Kagome said resigned as she eased herself into a chair.  
  
"I'm trying to see if I can do both Kagome," Terry said brightly before tugging Kohaku to the well.  
  
"Not so fast Terry," Sango was blocking their way out of the house.  
  
"Why are you so angry with Terry? She hasn't done anything wrong to anyone," Kohaku frowned at his older sister but somewhere in the house they heard the noticeable 'Feh,' from Inuyasha.  
  
"Don't worry Kohaku I've gotten use to it by now," Terry rested her head on his arm before looking at Sango. 'For all your years living with demons you do not want your little brother to befriend one, is that it demon exterminator,' came Terry's thought to Sango.  
  
"No that's the farthest from the truth," Sango narrowed her eyes at Terry.  
  
'Ah, now I see. It's because I'm closer to Kohaku then you are, isn't it?' but Terry didn't need to read Sango's mind to see that she had hit the mark.  
  
"Tama want to come too." Tama had wiggled from Kagome's grip and tugged on Terry's jeans leg. When Tama saw Terry frowning Tama automatically moved to Kohaku and buried her face into his pants leg. "Please, please I'll be good."  
  
"She promises to be good Terry," Kohaku said looking pleadingly at her. Terry snorted knowing that wasn't possible since wherever Tama went danger was sure to follow.  
  
'But then again if we meet any demons trying to steal Tama then I can practice on them and...' she thought then sighed. "Sure why not," Terry said before quickly turning to leave for the well with Kohaku and Tama following.  
  
A WEEK LATER  
  
"Oh, Koha... ku," Terry growled softly as she opened her bedroom door. She padded softly towards him thinking to surprise him since he didn't seem to have noticed missing the movie they were going to see a few hours ago after school. She had notice that he was asleep by the fact that he didn't respond to the veiled threat in her words.  
  
She climbed on his bed and looked at Kohaku in disappointment. "What are you dreaming of Kohaku-kun?" and before she knew it she felt herself slipping into his dreams as she matched her heart beat with his.  
  
INSIDE KOHAKU'S DREAM  
  
Terry looked curiously around. 'I haven't been in here in a long time,' she thought. It was less dreary then before she thought but then again she wasn't in his mind only in his dreams.  
  
She saw him and began to run up to him but stopped. 'Who is he with?' she thought and frowned as she felt an unfamiliar pain in her chest. She quickly hid behind a tree before Kohaku turned around to see who was watching him before he turned back to the girl he was talking too.  
  
Terry spied their school uniform on the girl and began to automatically think of who he might like at school. She frowned at the thought before she peeked from behind the tree again.  
  
'Man I wish that girl would turn around so I could see her face,' thought Terry. She could see that the girl had long, wavy black hair so she was of course eliminated but who...  
  
She saw the strange girl wrap her arms around Kohaku's neck and Terry could feel her nails lengthening. As soon as she saw the stand on tip toe to kiss him she let out a growl of outrage.  
  
Kohaku instinctively wrapped his arms around the girl before looking back to see who it was. "Who is she!" hissed Terry as she took a determined step forward. She was already thinking how she was going to tear those two to pieces.  
  
"Terry? What are you..." but Kohaku was cut off as Terry took another step forward.  
  
"Who is she Kohaku!" Terry flicked viciously from side to side while her ears were laid flat back.  
  
"She's just a friend," Kohaku said quickly as he turned to face Terry while placing the strange girl behind her.  
  
"Just a friend, huh?" Terry gave him a predator's smile before taking a step forward. "Then why can't I meet her? Tell me who she is!"  
  
"Her name is... her name is..." Kohaku began as he took a step forward but then he froze as he heard someone else speaking.  
  
END OF DREAM  
  
"What is she doing here!" Sango narrowed her eyes at Terry who blinked sleepily at Sango. Terry always felt a little out of it and tired when she went into trances like that.  
  
"What do you mean what am I doing? I'm checking on my best friend if that's all right with you," Terry sat up as she began to rub her eyes.  
  
"Sango don't blow this out of proportion," Kohaku said as he quickly got out of the bed. "I mean really Sango nothing happened, right?" Kohaku looked curiously at Terry but now with her mind clear she had remembered Kohaku's dream.  
  
'Who was she?' growled Terry in Kohaku's mind as she stood up, her eyes trained on him.  
  
'Who is who?' thought Kohaku confused.  
  
'Who was that girl in your dream!' thought Terry ignoring Sango who was trying to get their attention.  
  
'I'm sorry but I forgot my dream,' Kohaku thought frowning, 'What was I dreaming about and why were you in my dreams in the first place?'  
  
Terry looked at him skeptically as if not really believing that he was telling the truth but when she looked to his eyes she knew he had forgotten that dream.  
  
"It's nothing," sighed Terry giving him a tired smile. "I better go home or Kagome will start thinking that she needs to sets curfews for me. Like I'd ever follow them," Terry smirked before she walked passed Sango.  
  
Her face sobered up as soon as she was outside of the house, her back pressed against the front door. 'Kohaku are you going to leave me too? Leave me for her?' thought Terry before quickly walking to the Higuashi house. 'Watch but Don't Follow,' is the next chapter if you review me. Terry has finally found the only person who has made her life bearable in the past but she can't go near her not after what happen last time. Can Terry really bear watching the young girl that will one day become her adopted mother? Well review and you'll see sooner then later. 


	15. Watch but Don’t Follow

Hello Simply Hopeless here and I thank you for reviewing me. I do not own Inuyasha but I do own this story. I hope you enjoy and remember to review. Embracing Tomorrow 

Chapter Fifteen: Watch but Don't Follow

Terry stared transfixed at the little girl with the small dolly. "Maro," she breathed and her heart ached to go down there and meet her.

'I did it once in the other time,' Terry reasoned with herself. 'But we still had to leave her. I don't want to ever leave her,' came another thought.

Terry was so deep in thought that she lost track of the small girl. "Where did she go?" Terry was more then a little distress as she tried to find Maro again.

"Are you looking for me?" came a small girl's voice.

"Maro?" breathed Terry with anticipation and dread. Terry looked down expecting to see Maro looking up at her but it was Tama.

"Who's Maro?" Tama questioned as she looked up at Terry.

"It's no matter of yours," Terry growled completely disappointed. She leaned her back against the tree she was sitting in. 'And here I was willing against my better judgment for it to be Maro,' thought Terry her head softly bumping against the tree's trunk at her stupidity.

"Terry help me!" cried out Tama. Terry leaned to the side, one hand gripping a branch above her to steady her so that she could see what was happening below her. "Terry I'm going to fall," Tama said in panic as she struggled to hold on to a branch.

"You shouldn't have come," growled Terry in irritation but leaned further on her branch to pull the little girl up with her. Terry didn't trust her to sit on the branch so she allowed Tama to sit on her lap.

The little child snuggled up against Terry before looking up at her cuiriously. She didn't say nothing just looked at Terry a slight frown between her brows, her eyes wide and innocent. "Will you be my mommy?"

"Huh?" squeaked Terry and looked at the child wide eyed. "Your joking... right?"

The child stared at her for a few minutes more, a small smile on her face. Then laid her head down on Terry's shoulder before falling asleep. Terry stared down at the sleeping girl, part of her wanting to shake the child awake and ask her again if she was joking or not but she only sighed instead.

"This would happen to me," she murmmered to herself before turning to see is she saw the girl Maro but to her great annoyance she wasn't there. Terry wrapped her arms tightly around the sleeping child ready to jump down out of the tree when she saw the human Maro looking at her from below the tree.

Terry blinked her eyes and shook her head and when she looked down again she realized that Maro wasn't even there.

"I'm definitely loosing it," Terry sighed before she jumped down from the tree and began to walk towards the well. She could hear the soft breathing of the sleeping child in her arms as clearly as she could hear the crickets now chirping somewhere in the forest.

"I wonder... I wonder what Kanna is doing now?" she said to herself and looked at the well frowning before she jump inside holding Tama tightly in her arms.

IN TERRY'S TIME

Kanna peered down into the mirror and smiled, her eyes bright with madness. She had been peering at Terry through her mirror again and her fingers lovingly traced the faces of both the neko youkai and the child.

"Oh don't worry about me Terry because soon we will be together," she said and started to laugh. She was sitting beside the cave's mouth that she now inhabited. Bones scattered the floor from both human and demon alike who had run across her.

The parasite in her had already begun to change her, her white hair was past a dull gray and was now dark gray and her lifeless brown eyes were turning to a blood red. "Soon," she breathed as the mirror finally decided to show no more. Kanna rubbed her cheek against the mirror and hugged it like it was her own child.

THE NEXT DAY

Kohaku quickly ducked his head when he felt Terry's claw glance over his head. "Are you trying to kill me Terry?" Kohaku dropped on all fours to escape another blow.

"No, why would you say that?" Terry faltered in her next attack before stopping completely to look at Kohaku curiously.

"Hmm, maybe because this is the third shirt today that you left in tatters," grumbled Kohaku as he fingered his shirt.

"So I needed to sharpen my claws, its no big deal Kohaku I'll buy you another shirt," comment Terry as she looked at her claws.

"That's not the point, the point is that your mad at me for something and I want to know what," Kohaku grabbed Terry's wrist before looking into Terry's eyes.

"Nothing is wrong," Terry purred softly ready to use her powers to help her but Kohaku only sighed and let go of her.

"Terry I'm worried about you," Kohaku looked at Terry with concern and Terry quickly looked away.

"You don't have to worry about me Kohaku I just miss my mother a little, that's all," Terry walked a little away before stopping. "Maybe we should stop for today. I... I have to be some where," Terry quickly said before running quickly into the forest.

She bounded across the forest ground, angry tears rolling down her cheeks. 'Why can't I tell him what's bothering me!' she thought in frustration while running deeper into the forest.

AT THE HIGURASHI HOUSE

"So where did you say you took Shippo and our daughter!" growled Sango narrowing her eyes at Miroku.

"It was fun mommy you should have been there we went camping and we saw a bear. It was about this big," Michi stood on her tiptoes while raising her hand as high as she could. "And when it roared it scared poor Shippo-chan away and then... and then..."

"It did not scare me away," grumbled Shippo from the couch. He stopped surfing the channels to stick his tongue out at Michi.

"I doubt you were brave fur ball," Inuyasha said off-handedly before snatching the television controller from Shippo's hands.

"Hey I was using that!" cried out Shippo and reached in vain for it, only for Inuyasha to hold it high over his head.

"And now your not," Inuyasha said simply enough before he began to flick through the channels. And then he covered his ears because he heard this high pitch noise. "What the hell is that!" cried out Inuyasha as he pressed his hands down on his dog-ears.

"What is what?" Shippo asked curiously wondering what was wrong with Inuyasha. Inuyasha quickly got up and ran towards the sound compelled to hear who made it before he strangled them.

He looked up above him and sitting on the roof smiling at him was Terry, a dog whistle in her hands. "I can't believe it worked," laughed Terry as she jumped down the roof to stand by Inuyasha.

"What is that you have in your hands!" growled Inuyasha tempted to break Terry in half now and deal with Kagome later.

"A dog whistle Fido," Terry smiled as she pet Inuyasha's head. "And doggy came to me all by himself."

"I'm going to kill you and eat you innards," growled Inuyasha and was about to choke Terry but then Tama ran over to Terry and hugged her legs.

"Please no! Please don't hurt my mommy!" cried out Tama as she buried her face against Terry's legs.

"Mo... mother?" Inuyasha said and then looked at the flustered cat youkai before laughing. "So whose the father Terry?"

"There is no father and I am not Tama's mother!" Tery said blushing furiously.

"But mommy you are Tama's new mommy and Kohaku will be Tama's new daddy," Tama looked up at Terry seriously and giggled surprised look.

"Huh?" Terry squeaked and then she passed out.

'Sesshomaru's Shadow,' is the next chapter if you review me. Sesshomaru has noticed that trouble has been unfolding not in just his Western Lands but everywhere as reports of flesh eating monster comes to the service. Seeing that he can't leave Rin all by herself as he goes to check out the problem he'll have to strike up a deal with his brother for them to watch her while he's gone.


	16. Sesshomaru’s Shadow

Hello Simply Hopeless here and I thank you for reviewing. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but that's kind of what happens when I get few reviews. I update less and less but I've updated now so I hope you enjoy. Oh also I don't own Inuyasha, thought you knew it by now. Embracing Tomorrow 

Chapter Sixteen: Sesshomaru's Shadow

She didn't want to talk to anybody and just looking at Kohaku or Tama made her blush furiously. 'I'm nobody's momma,' she thought grumpily to herself. She took another bite of her pear and looked down at the tree branches.

Tama looked up at her wistfully, her arms rose up as if Terry would pick her up but then they fell to her side in quiet resignation. Tears pricking the corners she sat under the God tree and traced pictures on the ground with her stick.

'I know I'm sulking but I have a right, don't I?' she frowned then took a vicious bite of her pear before tossing it on the ground. Tama stared at the half eaten pear then looked up at Terry sadly.

Letting out a groan of frustration Terry jumped down from the tree and scooped up Tama into her arms. "Don't ever give me that look again," Terry looked pleadingly at Tama but the small child looked in confusion.

"What look?" her little brow furrowed slightly in thought.

"Never mind," Terry shook her head no and sighed. 'She's so innocent,' she thought almost envious.

She turned her back from the well house ready to walk back to the house when she heard the old well door open and someone walk down the steps. Her ears perked up and she turned slowly, goose bumps riddling her arms.

Terry looked at the tall taiyoukai with wide eyes. "Um…" she was at a lost for words. As dogs came she and them never seemed to get along and this one proved more of a challenge then even Inuyasha.

"Who is he mommy?" Tama looked from behind Terry's legs to look at the proud inu youkai.

Feeling very protective Terry placed a hand on top of the human's head a frown appearing on her lips as she turned to look at Sesshomaru.

"What can we do for you?" Terry asked cautiously knowing that it would be wrong for her to test the arrival.

He didn't answer. He looked at her silently before turning his gaze to Kagome's house as if already she wasn't worth his time.

"I see," she said through clenched teeth not unable to notice the snub that he had given her. "Right this way stranger," she gave him a mock bow, her lips curled up in a ghost of a small.

He ignored Terry as if she had not spoken and brushed pass her to open the door. Golden eyes turned to focus on his brother sitting down. Inuyasha's eyes flickered up in annoyance expecting that dumb cat to be the cause of her cool air escaping out.

"Wha… what are you doing here?" he cleared his throat and stood up quickly glaring in annoyance at his older half brother. 'Why the hell would he come here?' he thought and thank the gods that Kagome was running an errand.

"We need to talk though I know talking isn't a strong point for you," Sesshomaru's voice was humorless and cold as he took two steps closer to Inuyasha.

"That's enough steps Sesshomaru. So what do you want? You already have my sword," he growled hating the fact that his sword was in his brother's clutches. Then his scowl turned into a smirk. "Afraid to wear it I see."

"I did not come here to argue or pick a fight with Inuyasha. I came to you in fact with a proposition which could be in your best interest to agree to," Sesshomaru didn't bother to sit down as he looked down at his brother.

"Why would you want to bargain with me?" Inuyasha looked at him suspiciously not wanting to buy into his brother's crap.

"When was the last time you went back to our time?" Sesshomaru waved Inuyasha off before he could continue. "A lot has changed since then… The western lands have been plagued with a report of a terrible demon that eats villagers and youkai alike."

"So… it's none of my concern," Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders nonchalant and settled back into his chair.

"Inuyasha you don't get it do you. Witnesses have reported a smell of miasma in the air around where the demon had attacked. I know it can't be Naraku but—"

"So wait you mean that someone is running around destroying things like Godzilla and…" smiles to himself when he notices his brother look of askance at the foreign name. "Do you think it could be a lingering one of Naraku's incarnations? I mean Kagura is dead and I haven't heard about Kanna in a while so—"

"K… kanna was my master."

Two pairs of golden eyes focused on Terry and she scowled and continued before she lost her nerve. "Well it's true Inuyasha and I told you before you short-term memory losing idiot," growled Terry in annoyance.

"Feh," Inuyasha turned his eyes away from Terry and began to flick at the channels on the remote controller.

"Put that thing down and listen," Sesshomaru snapped up the remote and tossed it away.

"Hey I needed that," Inuyasha frowned at Inuyasha, his hands flexing as if he would like to wrap his hands around his brother's damn neck.

"Inuyasha I need you to watch Rin while I go search for the menace," Sesshomaru looked directly into his brother's eyes ignoring the daggers being glared at him.

"Why don't you do it you have that lackey of yours do it? Jenkins or something or other," Inuyasha laid his back against the couch and looked up at him with lazy golden eyes.

"Jaken and no that wouldn't do. He lost her before and I'm not going to have it happen again. Besides he will be accompanying me on my quest so you will watch her," Sesshomaru said firmly.

"But what if I don't want to watch the little brat? I mean I have enough to deal with the cat in her little monster under foot," he took the time to glare at Terry who stuck her tongue out at him.

"Whatever Inuyasha you more of a child then Tama is," Terry scooped up Tama and was about to leave when she spotted Kagome coming up the steps with the assistance of Kohaku.

"Damn," she breathed under her breath then sighed before sitting in the chair. She settled the small child in her lap and looked at the two inu youkais innocently as if she really did belong here. "Oh don't let me interrupt your little bickering," she waved them off as if giving them permission to continue.

"You allow that neko to boss you around like that? First your miko and now a neko. What's next that little child right there?" Sesshomaru pointed his finger at Tama and that was when she chose to cry.

"Shhhhh," Terry cooed to the child bouncing the little one on her knee as she held her tightly. She glared at Sesshomaru baring her teeth as threateningly as she could as Kohaku and Kagome entered.

"I'm home," Kagome smiled brightly as she entered the house but frowned when she saw Sesshomaru. "Sess… sesshomaru what a… um… a pleasant surprise," she smiles nervously and settled the groceries in Kohaku's arm who took it into the kitchen after giving Sesshomaru a quick glance.

"So I see you betted the little wench," Sesshomaru said with distaste.

"Watch what you say about my wife you asshole," growled Inuyasha standing up again and glaring at Sesshomaru, his fingering poking into his brother's chest.

"Ah I see you are trying to be threatening. The neko looked more threatening then you," Sesshomaru said wryly before pushing Inuaysha's finger away from him.

"I don't fucking care about the cat and I don't fucking care about your little human pet! So get the fuck out my house!" roared Inuyasha. He was already reaching for his sword against his waist when he realized that he didn't have it anymore. 'The bastard does,' he thought sourly.

"Inuyasha language," Terry looked at Inuyasha in disapproval a sly smile on her face as she covered Tama's ears. "They are children in this room and besides it's not your house."

"SHUT UP CAT!" Inuaysha threw Terry a reproachful look.

"SCREW YOU DOG!" hissed Terry and was ready to get up and scratch Sesshomaru's face but three things happened. First Kagome advanced towards them with a freshly made subduing charm. Second Tama held tightly at her waist whimpering. And third a strange girl had just entered into the house followed by a toad youakai.

"P… pardon me lord but Rin would not stay still. She seems not to like the dark," Jaken looked reproachfully at the human girl but Rin ran up to Sesshomaru, hesitated then bowed deeply.

"I am sorry my lord but I still seem not to like the dark," she looked at her hands in shame.

Kagome faltered at her persuit and looked at Rin in surprise. Rin had grown definitely grown. She was freshly twelve with big, brown eyes and long black hair tied into pigtails. She seemed obedient and polite even if you took in the fact hat she was bouncing gently up and down impatiently.

"Rin?" Kagome tried out hesitantly unsure if this could be the same child of seven she had seen so long ago.

"Hmm?" Rin jerked her head up and looked at Kagome. "Oh hi Ms. Miko," Rin smiled brightly and ran up to hug Kagome since she couldn't possibly hug Sesshomaru… not now.

"H… Hi," Kagome laughed. "What brings you and Sesshomaru here?" she looked at Rin ignoring the piercing gaze of Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru wanted me to stay here so you can baby sit me," she scowled at the thought. "I told him that I would rather go with him… I mean I can defend myself way better then that toad Jaken."

"I'm sure you can," Kagome smiled sweetly at Rin ignoring Sesshomaru's disapproving look. "But why us to watch you and why?"

"Oh god I can't listen the explanation again," growled Terry and stood up quickly holding Tama before walking out the room followed closely by a confused Kohaku.

"Really Inuyasha you should try to keep that cat in her place," Sesshomaru said.

"Her place is with us Sesshomaru and don't you dare say anything about Terry leaving Inuyasha," growled Kagome.

Inuaysha rolls his eyes before looking at Sesshoamru. "So what if I decide to take on your request. What are you giving me in return?"

"Besides your useless life I will give you back the Tetsusaiga on the condition that you take good care of Rin. And if I see what scratch on her I will cut you into little slivers do I make myself clear?" Sesshomaru looked down at his brother in challenge.

"Feh. Just leave the brat and the sword and you can go," Inuyasha was secretly relieved that he would have his sword back after so many years. It had been a real sore spot for him to see it missing.

"As you wish," Sesshomaru managed a ghost of a smile before turning to Rin. "Rin the sword."

"Yes of course she would be the only one who could touch it," laughed Inuyasha.

"Don't make me cut you down where you stand. I do not feel like dirtying your hanyou blood with my Tokijin," Sesshomaru said wryly.

"Forget it the deal is off," Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked angrily at his brother just as Rin returned with the sword.

"No it isn't!" cried out Kagome taking the Tetsusiaga offered to her by Rin. "Sit boy and think what you said." She then turned to Sesshomaru. "I promise to take good care of your Rin."

"Of course you will," coming from him somehow it seemed more of a threat then anything else.

Kagome tried to keep her cool and clutched the sword tightly before tossing it to her husband. "I'll go make dinner," she tried to seem cheerful but it was strained.

"Are you leaving now my lord?" Rin looked at him worriedly here eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"No tears," Sesshomaru looked at Rin with a frown before patting her head. "I will return soon."

When she was little that would have been enough for her. A simple pat on the head spoke volumes of his love for her but with the though of not seeing him again she wrapped her arms around him quickly before running into the kitchen where Kagome was.

Sesshomaru wasn't really surprised at her actions and looked at the retreating girl. "I will take my leave now," Sesshomaru said quietly and began to walk out the door followed quickly by a stumbling Jaken.

"I didn't say yes damn it!" Inuyasha said but he was of now temporarily ignored.

A FEW MINUTES LATER, IN TERRY'S ROOM

"I put Tama fast to sleep in Souta's room… I don't think he'll mind for right now," Kohaku smiled at Terry who was sitting at her computer desk.

"Kohaku… please I don't feel like talking now," Terry sighed and laid her head back on her arm after looking at him grumpily.

"No," he took a few steps towards her frowning. 'She's acting strangely,' he thought worried.

"What do you mean by no?" she lifted her head up and raised an eyebrow in challenge.

"I mean all you have been doing lately is sulk. I'm sick and tired of it Terry," he yanked hard on her flickering cat tail.

Before she knew it she was raking her claws down his face before looking at him in surprise. "I'm… I'm sorry it's instinct," Terry stood up abruptly knocking her chair over and step quickly towards

"You…" he trailed off not able to form the words to how he was feeling now.

"Oh it's not so bad," Terry said quickly and before she knew it she stood on her tiptoes and flicked the tip of her tongue out to taste the blood on it. Putting her hands on his shoulders to steady herself she began to slowly clean his wound, her tongue lapping up the oozing blood.

"Wha… what are you doing?" Kohaku blushed all the way down to his roots, his body stiffening.

She didn't answer as she continued her task of licking his wounds clean. She purred softly to herself as she worked, her hands pressed steadily against his shoulders.

"Mommy what are you doing to daddy?" Tama's little voice piped up from the doorway. The little child rubbed sleepily at her eye. She had woken up shortly after Kohaku had put her to bed. She hadn't wanted to be left all alone so she had come here.

Terry stumbled back as if she had been stroke. "Oh… I'm so… sorry," Terry bowed her head in shame and bit her bottom lip. 'It was just instinct to clean his wound,' she thought to herself flustered. She quickly pushed her way past Kohaku, her face heated, and walked out the door to cool off.

She could here Kohaku's hurried footsteps after a while and quickly speed up not wanting him to catch her. She jump into a lower bough of the god tree then jumped up onto the roof of the Higurashi home.

"Kami I'm such an idiot," she mumbled to herself burying her face into her arms.

"Terry come down here so we can talk about this!" Kohaku shouted up at her but she didn't budge. She wished he would go away but she said nothing to him to make her request known.

She could hear him sigh in frustration and went down on her hands and knees to look over the roof to see if he had left. She was glad and disappointed when she didn't see him but almost jumped out of her skin as she saw him climbing up the god tree.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Terry yelled out, she looked up at him worriedly.

"Terry we are going to talk whether you like it or not?" Kohaku said in determination before turning and jumping for the roof, barely making it.

"Idiot you could have gotten yourself badly hurt," Terry scowled trying to calm her beating heart.

"Talk to me Terry," Kohaku sat next to her and she laid her head against his shoulder.

"I don't wanna," she said softly, her eyes closed as she relaxed around him.

"Tell me or I'll pull your tail again," he joked, half serious.

"Do it and I'll scratch you," she barely mummured as she drifted to sleep.

"Terry don't go to sleep on me… Terry wake up your heavy… Terry I can't get you down the roof you know… Terry!" Kohaku shook her but she was already asleep.

'The Secret to Becoming a Youkai,' is the next chapter. Finally she tells them how she did it. No matter how painful it seems she'll tell them… she'll show them the secret to becoming a youkai. But was it best kept a secret? Well I hope you enjoy and I look forward to your comments.


End file.
